Vendetta
by Tiffany09
Summary: "Tell me Yin, what do you remember?" I looked at the man in front of me who was gently holding my face. "W-what is this place? Who are y-you?" I asked him. I was starting to tremble uncontrollably. He held me tightly in his arms and said "I-I will spend the rest of my life making this right, for you Yin. I will bring you back."
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi everybody! I'm fairly new to this site and decided to have a go at posting one of my stories. Please, please, please understand that the stories that I write tend to be dark and disturbing. PLEASE! But, I am a sucker for a little romance as well tehe. I will post warnings before every chapter, so if I write something that makes you cringe, please do not read it. Arigato! **_

_**I do not own Naruto**_

_**Now let's start from the beginning..**_

How many years has it been?

The days seem to collide together and I forget how late in the day it actually is until the sun starts to set.

"Yin." My brother's voice startled me from my sitting position.

When my eyes finally met his, he looked away. My brother never has been able to look into my eyes for even the briefest amount of time. He walked over to the nightstand in the corner of the room and wrapped his large hand around a mask. My mask. Taking the small round object in his hands he turned in my direction and began walking forward. I noticed that his knuckles started to whiten as he squeezed it. I began to see a hint of hopelessness on his face, and as quickly as it came, it had vanished.

"Do you plan to stay sitting in this room for the remainder of the night or would you like some fresh air?" he said in a monotone voice.

"I-I'm sorry." It was the only thing that I could think to say to him.

He took in a deep breath and dropped the mask in my hands. "Just meet me outside when you're ready. We have a lot to do tonight."

"Alright." I spoke with a whisper.

I put the mask on my floor and shifted my legs from underneath my body. A tingling sensation went through both of my legs.

_'How long had I been sitting like that?' _I thought to myself.

As I began walking to my closet, my brow began to furrow. Cringing with each step as the tingling in my legs started to become more like needles poking at my skin. I had finally made it. I held onto the handle for what seemed like a long while, waiting for the sensation in my lower half to go away.

_'Finally'_ I thought while sighing in relief.

I slid the closet door open and grabbed my cloak from its hanging position and slid it over my body. The olive green t-shirt that I wore, gone. The black shorts that I wore, gone. My entire body except for my lower calves and sandals was visible, although I wore thigh high stocking along with my sandals which were also black. I grabbed a piece of soft black fabric that was laying on the floor in front of my closet door and tied my long, wavy, reddish brown hair in a loose bun. A few strands escaped and fell to each side of my face. I brushed my side-swept bangs in their normal position and made my way over to the mask that my brother had given me earlier. Kneeling on the floor in front of the mask and picking it up was the easy part. Putting it on proved to be more difficult.

_'Ninja. Ninja. Ninja.'_ Thinking those words was much easier than saying them.

"Yin" I jumped back hearing my brother's voice coming from the other side of the door."I'm waiting…" he spoke with a dark serious tone.

I was holding my breath the entire time he spoke then quickly jumped to my feet still squeezing the mask in my hand. As I began to walk to the door I slowly started to release the air I had been holding in, sliding the door open just enough to use one of my blue eyes to peer at my brother. He looked down at me and slid the door back to its previous state.

"Put it on." He demanded.

I glanced at the mask that I held and ran my hand over the top. White. No markings. No expression, just two holes for my eyes to look through.

"Now!" he growled at me through the screen door.

Grasping the soft black material that was connected to the back of the mask, I slid it over my entire head. From behind I looked like someone's shadow. But, when I turned around, I looked like a lost soul floating around, waiting. Eerie.

Sliding the door open slowly, I started to look up at my brother. He was clad in black as well. His black kimono top was tucked loosely in his black hakama pants. Over his shoulders was his haori that had a rather large symbol of the yin-yang sign on the back. His sandals and split socks were barely visible, especially when he was walking. My brothers long jet black hair was tied back into a tight pony tail while loose stands framed each side of his harsh and serious face.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a much softer voice looking out in front of us.

"Y-yes, I think so." I said while nodding slightly.

"Alright then." And with his final words, we bounded into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Number two hehe; sorry my chapters are pretty short and uneventful. I'm trying to fix it! Alright, here we go….**_

_**Oh yeah I do not own Naruto! **_

Ruthless was one of the many words to describe my brother.

"Hurry up!" he spat back at me even though I was only a few feet behind him.

So I mustered up more chakra and lunged myself forward. I was so close to him, matching his every step. Then we stopped.

"Stay hidden. Understand." He glared down at me for only a moment.

I nodded my head and backed into the shadows of the trees.

From what I could see, we were at a small village. I climbed the trees for a better look. The lights from the lanterns didn't light the streets very well, and the smell of alcohol started to invade my nostrils. Women's laughter could be heard off in the distance along with a few men grumbling something about 'A good time'. I listened for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing.

'_What's taking so long this time?' _I started to worry.

When my brother began 'hunting' no one was safe. No one. Finally, I heard a woman scream. I looked in the direction that it was coming from, but by that time it had ceased. Crouching downward on the thick branch below my feet, I slid my hands on either side of my legs and clutched my fingers around it. I leaned ever so slightly forward smelling a peculiar smell.

_'What is that stench'_ I thought while squinting my eyes. Smoke.

Screaming. It was loud. It was blood curdling. It was terrifying. And, it was what my brother loved the most.

"Yin. Where are you?" he yelled upwards into the trees.

I landed beside him and quickly took notice of his appearance. Perfect. Not a single hair out of place.

"I've got the scrolls." He motioned with his hand to his chest where he had hidden them.

"Are you alright?" I asked just shy of a whisper.

He glanced down at me and placed his hand on my head and left it there. Taking a deep breath, he removed his hand bounded back into the forest. I soon followed.

We traveled through most of the night in complete silence. Nothing but the sound of wind flying past my ears kept me company. When we finally reached our destination I waited for my brother's instruction. He said nothing. He began to walk forward and turned his head ever so slightly, raising his hand and motioning for me to follow. I took large strides to attempt to catch up with him. Then, he stopped. When I finally looked up, I noticed a large boulder with some type of intricate seal. I glanced at the seal and then back up at my brother. He was staring. Hard.

Snap!

We turned instantly to take notice of the noise that had just been made.

"It seems that Leader-sama was correct in trusting you with his scrolls." A calming yet unidentified voice said beyond the brush.

"Mm I suppose it's only natural with a man in his position to see new comers as a _threat_." My brother spoke sternly, drawing out his final word.

"**Hand them over. Now.**" A harsh and raspy voice demand.

'How many of them are hiding behind that brush.' I thought to myself as I reached in the side pocket of my shorts for one of my shuriken.

My brother pushed me behind him and removed the scrolls. He held them out in front of his torso and took a step forward. Raising his free hand and lowering it beneath the scrolls, he snapped his fingers setting the scrolls a blaze. I gasped and waited for his next move.

"**Well, well, well, you caught on. Are you proud of yourself? You think this is some sort of game? Go back to where you came from and accept your defeat. You. Will. Lose.**" The voice chuckled behind the brush.

"Defeat is not something that I am accustomed to. It would be wise of you to locate your leader, I have a proposition." My brother spoke proudly and turned his head to glance back at me.

I had learned to read my brother's facial expressions throughout the many years that we have been together. Smirking was not something he did on a regular basis, and usually meant he was ready for a fight. And losing is never an option.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello there! Warning, slight profanity! Arigato!**_

_**I do not own Naruto hehe**_

_**Oh and I dedicate this to you, yeah you know who you are!**_

Quiet.

'_What is going on'_ I thought to myself as I slowly crept my fingers into my pocket, barely skimming the top of my shuriken.

"Ah Ah Ah" the calm voice said in a melodic tone.

"It would be wise of you to keep your _partner_ under control. We wouldn't want to make a mess." I could hear him laughing to himself behind the brush. Sick.

"You're right." My brother spoke in the same twisted manner. "What would your leader say if you didn't come back home? Hmm?"

I started to tremble. '_What is my brother doing? Trying to get us killed?'_

"**Enough of this!" **the raspy voice spat back to us. **"Stop fucking around! What is it that you really want?"**

"Akatsuki. We want in." my brother crossed his arms as he spoke.

I stepped back. '_What!'_ I began screaming in my head. '_Akatsuki!'_ the words were ringing over and over again in my head.

The dark voice began to laugh uncontrollably. It seemed to get louder and louder, and then finally, it had stopped. Silence. For what seemed like hours, we stood there in silence. And then, a dark hand appeared around my brother's ankle. He quickly looked down and we both jumped high into the air. Looking down onto the ground, I could see an arm emerge from the ground. The arm was black and long. Then more of the man began to emerge.

"W-what is this?" I looked at my brother through my mask, pleading for some sort of explanation.

"Don't speak." My brother said to me with a serious tone. "Stay hidden."

We landed a few feet from the emerging person and I sprinted to the forest.

My brother withdrew his sword and took his stance. Waiting.

"W-what is that?" I spoke aloud unable to contain my thoughts.

It was a plant? A plant that could speak. Then slowly, the giant Venus trap like leaves began to open. Black and white emerging from in-between them. The black and white man smiled at my brother and then slowly turned in my direction.

'_He can see me?'_ I gasped, clutching the branch that I stood on.

My brother took note of the direction the man was looking in and quickly shouted in his direction. "I'm not a patient man." The plant like man looked back in my brother's direction and smiled.

**"Neither are we." **He spoke mockingly.

Splitting.

The man began to split right down the middle. An indescribable noise was filling the air.

I looked at my brother who was staring the man in front of him down, while I watched in horror. '_This person. What is going on?'_

The two parts stood in front of each other and looked at my brother.

"Now, let's begin." The white half said with a small smile, and with that, both halves lunged at my brother.

He jumped forward and headed straight towards the two halves and raised his sword only to connect it with the white halves black cloak. He had jumped right above my brother's head and landed inches behind him. Quickly, my brother ducked and swung his leg underneath himself, attempting to knock the being behind him onto the ground. The man jumped twisting his body and landing a few more feet behind my brother.

"Enough of this foolish child's play." My brother spat back at the man in front of him.

He formed a series of hand signs holding his hand to his mouth, taking in a deep breath, and blowing a huge amount of flames towards the man. In a flash, the man sunk beneath the earth and waited.

After my brother's attack had ceased he allowed his head to poke out above the ground. Chuckling, "Now where did you learn such a technique hmm?"

I saw one of the clones that my brother had also summoned amidst their battle; he had hidden them everywhere waiting for his opportunity to use them. It crouched down near the man's head that was protruding from the ground. The man was completely oblivious. I saw it bend down and place its hands around the white man's neck and began to pull upwards.

"**Just what do you think you are doing hiding back here?" **a raspy dark voice spoke from behind me.

I turned instantly and looked at the black half of a man sitting quietly behind me on an opposite tree limb.

He found my neck and slammed me against the tree that I was sitting on. Breathing. I couldn't. I grasped at the man's arm and desperately pulled. He laughed, bringing his face closer to mine. Feeling his warm breath hit my face made me shudder.

**"What? Aren't you going to start screaming? Beg for your life."** The dark man demanded.

I quickly let go of the man's arm and dropped my hands to my sides and began to form a few signs. My body slowly began to back into the tree. The man's face began to twist in uncertainty and he took another step forward, squeezing his hand in order to get a better hold of my neck. I brought my hand up to knock his arm away from my neck, making contact, he took a step back and I could feel his eye glaring at my vanishing body. I focused my chakra and guided my body down through the trunk of the tree and through the ground beneath it. I attempt to sense the man's chakra behind me and realized that I had put substantial distance between the two of us.

Raising my head just enough to hear the man shout in my direction **"I enjoy a good chase."** And with that, I ducked my head and tried to put the most distance between myself and the dark man as I could.

Trembling.

'_Why was this happening? Why?' _I cursed myself for so many things. Weak. Hopeless. I was starting to pity myself.

'_I'm no ninja. I never wanted this. I can't…'_ I was crying now.

Unable to contain the tears and my trembling, I pushed my body out of the ground and began to sprint as fast as I could. After a long while of wading deep in the forest, I bounded to the top of a tree and gasped. '_Night?'_ The sky was dark and sprinkled with billions of stars. The moon was shining so bright that I used my hand to shield my eyes. I gathered up enough courage to stop and try to locate my attacker. Nothing. No one was here. Where was I? I looked around the tops of the trees and decided that it was safe to descend to the ground below. Searching for any sign of life other than my own, I wondered to a tree nearby and took a seat. Leaning my head back for the briefest of moments and letting out a sigh seemed to help my nerves.

Snap!

Springing to my feet made my head spin, but I quickly regain my composure and searched for the man who was chasing me. No one.

Snap!

My hands started to shake. I was losing it.

"It's me." The tears began to swell up into my eyes. My brother. He was alright.

He emerged through the forest and I ran up to him, placing a hand on his chest and signing in relief.

"I-I-I" I tried to speak but the shaking made it difficult.

He shushed me and put a finger over his mouth.

More rustling came from the forest and two bodies emerged.

One body was very familiar. With his plant like appearance, I suddenly jerked my head to look up at my brother who was staring at the other body that had appeared in front of us. This body was much more 'normal'. Tall, with dark hair peeking out from behind the bright orange mask that he wore, he waved in my direction, moving closer to where I stood, bowing and introduced himself.

"Tobi."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Number four! Thank you for such positive reviews. I cannot express my gratitude! Arigato!**_

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Ni-san=older brother hehe**_

"You must be Yin-chan!" the man wearing the brightly colored mask said as he straightened his back.

I wasn't sure of what I should do, so I bowed back towards the surprisingly cheery man in front of me.

"I'm sorry! Your brother did not inform me that you couldn't speak." The strange man almost appeared frantic as he looked towards my brother. I peered up at my brother and waited for him to respond.

"My partner can speak." He looked towards Tobi and then back at the plant like being.

The black and white man glanced in my direction and spoke with a serious tone. **"Your partner seems to be less of a 'partner' and more of a **_**coward**_**."**

My head tilted downwards and my face began to turn a slight crimson. I was thankful that my mask was hiding my sudden embarrassment.

"Aw come on Zetsu! Can't you see that you're embarrassing him?" Tobi put his arm around my shoulders and pointed back at Zetsu, chuckling.

'_Tobi thinks I'm a boy?'_ if I wasn't blushing earlier, I was definitely doing it now. I silently began cursing my cloak and mask all to hell. '_I am no boy.'_

I glanced up at my brother wondering if he was going to correct their obvious mistake, but he didn't say a word. He simply cleared his throat and looked away from Tobi and I. "Hmmm" Tobi placed his index finger to the bottom of his mask and began to tap it playfully. "I suppose we should all start heading towards your new home Yin-chan. You must be tired."

'_N-new h-home...' _I started to shake again. '_What's going on?' _I started to feel my stomach twist into knots.

"Yin-chan?" Tobi looked down and unhooked his arms from my shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Yin." My brother's voice was riddled with seriousness. "You will behave yourself, do you understand?"

I stared at my brother's face. Scared. I was terrified. I nodded, unsure of what was to come. Tobi looked at my brother and then towards Zetsu. My brother nodded and Tobi broke the silence. "Alright, you two just follow us. We have much to discuss".

Stepping forward slightly, my brother glanced back at me and raised his hand, motioning for me to follow. We both walked forward and bounded back into the trees. It seemed like hours of sprinting and weaving in and out of the trees in front of me. I noticed my brother had slowed his pace and I was beginning to catch up to him.

Once I was beside him I could hear him draw in a deep breath. "I will explain everything later. Understand." I nodded in his direction trying to read the emotion on his face. Nothing.

"We're here!" Tobi turned to us and pointed in the direction of a rather large dojo style house. We all slowly halted in front of the large home.

Is this where they lived? I stood in awe. Beautiful. I knew a little information about the Akatsuki and would have never guessed that a group of criminals lived in this home.

"There are tons of rooms on the upper level that are empty, let me show you." Tobi said cheerfully as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

I jerked my head back at my brother who was casually chatting with Zetsu.

'_He was trying to kill us earlier.'_ I thought to myself and began to feel my brow furrow.

"Here we go!" Tobi said as he slid the door open to one of the empty rooms. "Will you be sharing a room with your partner?" he was poking fun at me. I held my hands up and nodded my head back and forth, desperately trying to convey to Tobi that 'my partner' and I's relationship was not as he portrayed it to be. Tobi began to chuckle "Okay, okay. I understand." I lowered my arms '_He's my brother and I'm not a boy' _I thought to myself and lowered my head. He leaned back on the railing in front of my room and held his hand in front of him. "Go in, go in. Make yourself at home." I looked up at Tobi, to his hand, and then to the room. It was large and surprisingly very clean. The pallet in the floor looked very inviting and without thinking I began to walk towards it. Sleep. I needed it.

"Yin" my brother's voice startled me. I looked back towards his voice and saw him leaning where Tobi had been only seconds ago. I started to walk towards him and noticed that he was walking towards me as well. He was holding a lantern in one hand and fumbling with the leather strap that was across his chest. Unhooking the strap and quickly pulling his hand behind himself; he caught his sword before it hit the ground. I could tell by looking at his face that he was also beginning to feel deprived of sleep. "Sit" he motioned to the floor while he spoke. "Eye of the Moon Plan. It's what we have been waiting for Yin. Truth. It will rule everyone's lives and lies will cease to exist." He looked into my eyes and I took in a deep breath. "It's the world that I've always wanted for you. Ever since you were born, my life's mission has been to make you happy Yin. To protect you." He broke our eye contact and looked at the floor beneath us. "This is the only way to create this world for you. Do you understand Yin? I am doing this for you." He leaned forward waiting for me to give him a sign that I understood the words that he spoke. I couldn't move. I was still holding my breath. "Yin" his voice softened and he reached for the mask that still covered my face. Grasping each side in his large hands, he began to pull it up and over my head. My hair was stuck to my face from the sweat that was spilling out of my pores. My cheeks were slightly reddened and finally the breath I was holding for so long flew past my lips.

"Ni-san" I spoke barely above a whisper.

He quickly looked back and noticed that he hadn't closed the door to my room. He turned, sliding the door into place and looked back at me. "Everything is going to be alright Yin."

Crying. Why was I crying?


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry about my chapters coming up and down. I'm still trying to get the hang of this hehe. I promise that they are up for good now! Warning: there will be death in this chapter. Not much, but a little. And cussing as well! I think that's it! Arigato!**_

_**I do not own Naruto**_

_**Oh and if you're out there..Please review! Am I doing okay? I would love to hear from you! **_

Asleep.

"W-what happened?" I asked myself aloud while running my fingers through my hair.

Sitting up on the pallet in the middle of my room, I turned and took in my surroundings. Remember. I couldn't forget. Every last detail from last night was flooding my brain. Overload. The tears; I could feel my eyes stinging, but nothing came. I couldn't cry.

"Yin." I heard my brothers voice from behind the door. It was softer than normal and for some reason; that bothered me. "I'm coming in."

He slid the door slowly and looked in my direction. He hadn't slept and I could tell. He was carrying two large bags that hung around his shoulders and a small paper sack in his left hand. Slowly he began to walk towards me. I started to smell something; delicious. I was starving, and the sudden aroma that my brother had brought into the room with him made that fact very apparent.

"Here, this is yours." He dropped the paper sack in my lap. "This is too." He dropped one of the larger sacks in front of my feet.

I looked at my brother and back at the sack that was occupying my lap. He motioned for me to open it and look inside. Food. A small smile began to form on my lips.

"Eat. You've had an eventful night." He told me.

"Have you eaten anything?" I asked worried about my brother's current state.

"Yes" he nodded and walked out of the room, closing my door behind him.

I devoured everything in that brown paper sack. Licking my fingers, I looked forward at the large bag in front of me. I crept up on my hands and knees and inched towards it. I unhooked the latch and found my belongings. Everything. My clothing. Weapons. Books. It was all here.

'_Ni-san must have left when I fell asleep and went back home…' _my thought hitched on the last word. Home.

"Yin-chan" I heard a familiar happy voice from behind my door.

Panic. Tobi.

'_Tobi is going to see me. What do I do? Ni-san, help me.'_ My thoughts were screaming. I was sweating and then I heard a more familiar voice speak "Yin will be down in a moment." My brother had come just in time. Maybe my luck was turning around. Or maybe I was being too optimistic.

I watched as my brother slid the door open and stepped inside my room. Closing the door and turning to me, he said, "You will wear your cloak and mask in front of these people. Do you understand?"

"Ni-san" I said in a whisper. "Why?"

"In our village you wore that outfit in public and you will do the same here." He spoke sternly.

"B-but Ni-san I..." my sentence was cut short.

"Do you not remember dear _imoto-san_, the promise you made to me? Hmm." His voice was harsh.

"Y-yes but…"

"Then why do you continue to defy me!" he growled back at me.

"I-I'm sorry" I admitted my defeat.

I watched my brother seethe in his anger for a moment and then slowly stood up from the pallet. I was still wearing all of my clothes from last night, including my cloak. My mask was beside my pallet; I picked it up and pulled it over my head. I walked to my brother who was still standing in front of the door. I stopped inches away from him and put my hand on his chest. I felt him release a deep breath he seemed to have been holding for quite some time. He turned around and opened the door. I soon followed him, turning to slide the door closed behind me.

"Good morning you two!" Tobi looked up at us, waving his arms and motioning for us to come down the stairs.

"Hmmm. Yin, stay close to me." My brother said just above a whisper.

I hurried to his side and tried to match his foot-steps. I looked towards Tobi and suddenly realized that there were more people next to him. Other than himself and Zetsu, stood a man with blonde hair tied back tightly in a ponytail and a man with bright, short, red hair.

"Yin-chan! How did you sleep?" Tobi asked me while throwing his arm around my shoulders.

I looked back to my brother who was looking over the two new men in front of us.

"How rude of me" Tobi began to shake his head "Deidara, Sasori, this is Hisoka Yang and his partner Yin-chan."

Sasori looked at the two of us and dipped his head slightly in our direction.

A simple "Hm." Came from Deidara's mouth as he nodded his head as well.

My brother bowed and I soon followed his movements.

"The others are gone, for the time being, why don't I show you around." Tobi pulled me closer to him while he spoke.

"I have some things that I need to _check on_, but I will be back soon." My brother spoke with a dark tone.

'_He's leaving again?'_ I thought to myself.

"Alright Yin-chan! It's just you and me then!" Tobi twirled my body around to face him. "Don't worry, you are in good hands." He chuckled to himself as he spoke.

When I jerked my head back around to look for my brother, he was gone. '_Ni-san..'_ I could feel my body start to heat up.

"Deidara? Sasori? Zetsu? Would you like to join us?" Tobi looked at the three men and tilted his head a little.

Silence came from Sasori and Zetsu.

"I've had enough of your sick cheery mood Tobi. You have fun with your new toy hmm." Deidara spat at Tobi while he walked towards the stairs.

"Fine, fine." Tobi waved his hand and began to walk forward, taking me with him.

We walked through the lower level of the house and I listened while Tobi pointed and explained what was behind each sliding door. "Kitchen, Bath house, and this is where we keep the scrolls." He slid the door open and showed me the massive amount of scrolls they had obtained. I saw them spilling from the shelves onto the floor and looked up to find them touching the ceiling. "Yeah, there's a lot" he sounded proud of himself. We walked outside and made our way into the yard. Tobi pointed to his right and began to tell me the ocean was only as short distance away from where we stood. Then, he pointed directly in front of himself. "A village is in this direction. Pein-sama stays in the village and acts at its hokage. Konan, his partner, is almost always with him so you will not see those two very much, but you will meet them soon." He spoke in his same happy tone. We turned back around and headed towards the house again but Tobi turned around quickly and gripped my shoulder tightly.

"Damnit Kakuzu! I had that bitch. I had her right where I wanted her and you fucked it up!" a deep voice yelled behind the trees.

"Shut the hell up Hidan!" another deep voice was headed our way.

"I guess they are back earlier than I thought." Tobi scratched his head sounding a little confused.

"Oi! Tobi what are you doing?" I could hear them getting closer.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, we have two new members. This is one of them, Yin-chan!" Tobi spoke happily.

"Hmm what's that?" one of them asked poking my back. I jumped forward and Tobi grabbed my arm and swung me around to face the two men.

"Ha ha I forgot! Yin-chan, I'm sorry." Tobi said sounding slightly embarrassed. "This is Hidan and Kakuzu, Yin-chan."

I looked up at both of the men and shuddered. '_What are these people?' _I thought to myself. Intimidating. There has to be a better word to describe these people. Their chakra was all but oozing out of them. They're strong. Aside from his foul mouth, Hidan was very handsome. His eyes were a shade of purple, something that I had never seen. His silver hair was slicked back into place and his pale chest was visible under his cloak. Kakuzu, on the other hand was, different. I could only see a very tiny amount of tan skin that connected to his green, glowing eye. I saw his raise his arm and I gasped.

'_Stitches?' _before I could continue my train of thought, Hidan interrupted.

"Great. Another fucking masked idiot! Are you here to spread cheer and good deeds too?" Hidan bent down to my level and peered into the holes of my mask. I took a step back and felt Tobi grab my arm again.

"Hidan, you're scaring him." Tobi said defensively.

Kakuzu looked down at where I stood "Weak." He spat in my direction.

I hung my head and felt my body starting to get hot.

Snap!

I jerked my head up and watched as the three men in front of me were staring into the forest in front of us.

"Come on out you fucking coward and I might go easy on you!" Hidan spat towards the noise coming from the forest, sarcasm dripping past his lips.

A woman emerged from the forest. Her long brown hair dusted the ground and her ANBU uniform was pristine. "Yin!" she spoke loudly. "Where is your…" her sentence was halted with my brother sliding his hand over her mouth. He placed another on the back of her head and quickly jerked. I gagged. The sound of her muffled pleas followed by her bones breaking made me sick. He stepped over her lifeless body and made his way to me. He was covered in blood and the look in his eyes told me that it wasn't enough.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello there! Sorry this chapter is much shorter than my last few. Warning: Profanity! Thank you so much to my reviewer, I truly appreciate them! Arigato!**_

_**I do not own Naruto hehe.**_

My brother towered over me, glaring through the holes in my mask. "They're coming Yin."

'_What? Who is he talking about?'_ I was shaking. I was confused. I was terrified.

Hidan was staring at my brother and then to Tobi. "What the fuck? Who is this Tobi?" he said while pointing to my brother.

Tobi was looking at my brother, waiting for some explanation. I heard more rustling from the brush and saw Zetsu emerge.

"How did that bitch get past you Zetsu?" Hidan was looking at the woman's body below his feet and gave it a quick nudge to the ribs.

Zetsu looked at Hidan and then back to my brother. "Yang told me that someone was following him and that he could handle it."

Hidan looked at my brother and then back at the woman's lifeless body "Yeah, you could say that." he said and then started to laugh.

Kakuzu took a step back and began to stare at my brother.

"Yin. I need you to hide." My brother craned his neck back, checking to make sure no one else was coming. He grabbed my arm and slid his other arm underneath my legs and ran towards the house. We were up the stair in no time. My brother slid the door to my room open so quickly that it made a loud cracking noise. He lay me on my pallet "Stay here" he said in a gentle tone, and with that, he was gone. My head began hurting.

'_W-what's going on?' _ I asked myself the same question over and over again. Racking my brain for memories of anything. Anyone. I sat on my pallet waiting for a sign. '_Ni-san, what am I supposed to do?' _I strained my ears trying to listen to the conversation that the men were having in the lower level of the house. Mumbling. I couldn't understand any of it, so I waited. I waited for something; anything. And then, I heard it.

The explosion was so loud that my ears began to ring. The floors began to shake underneath me and I couldn't contain my curiosity. Leaping from my pallet, sprinting to the door, I slid it open just enough for one of my eyes to see…nothing. My vision was blurred by the huge amount of smoke and dust that flew into my room. I quickly shut the door and removed my mask. I began rubbing my eye trying to regain my vision. I heard it. My door slid open and I jerked my head up trying to find the person who had entered my room. Whoever it was had brought the chaos outside inside. Dust and smoke filled the room instantly.

'_No, please...' _I started to shake. I felt fingers wrap around my neck. "N-no" was the only thing that I managed to choke out before my back was slammed against the wall. I was gasping for air.

"Where's Yin?" said a deep voice, one that I did not recognize.

I began pulling at the man's fingers, trying to release the pressure he had on my throat.

"I-I am Y-Yin!" I managed to blurt out.

"I don't believe you." The man said in a dark voice. The dust and smoke began to clear and he brought his face to mine. Orange mask. It was Tobi. And then, darkness.

Moving.

I was moving. '_I'm alive?'_ moving each of my limbs slowly and then opening my eyes. I was in my room, my clean, undisturbed room. I pulled my body up so fast that my head began to spin. '_W-what...'_

"You're awake. Good." I heard my brother's voice from behind me.

"Ni-san!" I jerked my head in his direction and felt tears flowing down my face.

He walked towards me and knelt beside my pallet. Taking his hand and raising it only to drop it on the top of my head and began stroking my hair. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Hurting. I was in pain. Emotional turmoil. '_This pain in my chest. How can I fix this?'_

"Come Yin. I will take you to the bath house and then we can get you some food." My brother spoke quietly. I nodded and grabbed the hand he extended in my direction.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello to my reviewers! I am so happy and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Arigato!**_

_**I do not own Naruto**_

With the help of my brother, I brought myself up to my feet. We made our way to the door and I stopped.

"M-my mask..." I whispered.

"You do not need it." my brother said as he reached for the door.

Shock.

I have been wearing it in the public eye for as long as I could remember, and now I was being told that I didn't need it. I began to feel…naked. The sun was just beginning to peak out from behind the trees and I could feel it warming my pale face. My brother tightened his grip on my hand as he led me down the stairs. I was looking for movement, life, anything that could lay its eyes on my current condition.

"Nobody's here Yin." I heard my brother say.

'_Nobody?'_ I thought to myself in slight shock.

"You may speak." He said while looking forward still guiding me towards the lower level of the house.

"N-Ni-san. What's going on?" I lowered my head, speaking just above a whisper.

"Just respect my judgment Yin. We are together and safe now." He spoke sternly.

"No!" I said, as I jerked my hand from my brother's grip. I jerked my head up and noticed that he had not turned around to face me just yet. He was standing perfectly still and I could tell he was fuming.

"Who was here yesterday? Who were you fighting? Why were they here!?" I was yelling and shaking, glaring at the back of my brother's head.

He never even flinched.

We stood like that for a while until I saw my brother turn his head ever so slightly for me to see him glaring at the wall beside us.

"Tell me Yin, what exactly is your plan now. Now that you've gone and upset me, tell me, what it is you plan to do?" he said calmly.

I took a step back. I could hear the floor creaking beneath my foot and then I felt something hard behind my body. It was my brother. "Where are you going Yin?"

"N-Ni-s-san I-I…" my whole body was shaking.

He took a step forward and I took a step back. He grasped my arm in a death grip. I yelped and he spun my body around to face the door behind me. It was the door to the bath house.

"Wash this filth off of you and I will have your food ready when you are finished." He spoke calmly gently reaching in front of me and sliding the door open.

I walked forward and turned back to my brother. He was gone. I hung my head and slid the door closed. I took in a deep breath and turned to take in my surroundings. This place was huge. I could see the inground baths and the separate wooden stall showers. I was taken back.

'_Amazing...' _I thought to myself.

I walked to the stalls and turned the water on. Warm. It felt wonderful. I quickly took notice of my current state. Dirty; no filthy. I smelled atrocious. I found the knob that controlled the water and twisted. I pulled my cloak along with the rest of my clothing off and jumped under the running water. Feeling my muscles relax made me let out a deep sign. I looked for something to use to wash the stench from my body and found a small bottle of soap. I flipped the cap open and squeezed it slightly to see what it smelled like. Nothing. It had no smell, whatsoever.

'_Well, I guess that makes sense.' _I thought to myself as I tipped the bottle forward and began to squeeze it gently.

I cupped my hands and rubbed them together attempting to lather the soap in my hands. I used it over my entire body seeing as there was nothing else I saw to wash myself with. I rinsed my hair and body, watching the black and brown dirt swirl down the drain. I stayed like for a moment, just letting my body relax under the soothing water. My finger's started to prune and I decided that I shouldn't keep my brother waiting any longer, so I turned the faucet and squeezed the remaining water from my hair.

'_Towels?' _I thought to myself in a slight panic.

I heard the door slide open and my heart dropped. I backed into the shower and put my hands over my mouth.

'_Oh god.' _I was screaming in my head. And then I heard my brother's voice.

"You're going to need this Yin."

I pushed myself forward off the wall of the shower stall and heard the door close.

'My clothes…' I could see them lying on the floor beside the door and I began to feel my heart start to beat normally again.

I looked around the large room and slowly walked towards my clothing. I picked up my underwear and blushed a little. Sliding on my underwear and clipping my bra on as fast as I could seemed to ease my embarrassment. I could feel them sticking to my wet body which made me fidget a little. I bent over and picked up my dark green shirt and threw it over my head. My black shorts came next and then my split toe stockings. I sat on a dry part of the floor and slid one of my black stockings up my leg and repeated the process with the other one. They stopped in the middle of my thighs, just enough to show a few inches of pale skin in between them and my shorts. I picked up my sandals which were also black, positioning my toes and pushed my foot inside them. I tied them securely in the back. I stood up and looked down at myself. Normal.

"Yin. Are you finished yet?" I heard my brother's voice from behind the door.

I yanked my head up, "Y-yes, I'm coming."

I pulled my reddish hair to one side and began to run my fingers through it, trying to brush it the best I could. I used my free hand to slide the door open and step out of the bath house. I turned around to slide the door shut and made my way to my brother who was standing at the front of the house, leaning against the door. He looked back in my direction and pushed himself off of the door. He handed me a brown paper bag, a soda can, and began walking outside. I followed him as he walked across the porch and towards the stairs and led outside. He stopped and leaned on the railing and began eating his food. I looked down and made my way to the stairs, taking a seat. Once I was finished with my food and drink, my brother leaned down and grabbed the bag and can from my hands. He avoided eye contact completely.

"I have something that I need to take care of. Will you be alright alone?" using a monotone voice.

I looked up at my brother "Yes." I have given up. I didn't want to upset him anymore than I already had.

He walked right past me. Once his foot hit the ground below, he was gone.

Alone.

The sun; by this time, was high in the sky. Wind was blowing through the trees and it hit my face, cooling my cheeks. I ran my hand through my hair again and realized that it was almost completely dry. I stood up and made my way up the stairs to my room. I slid the door open and found the large bag of my belongings and opened it.

"There you are." I said to the thin piece of black fabric.

I put the fabric in my mouth and brought my hands up to my head and ran my fingers through my hair. I twisted my long hair into a bun and held it to my head with one of my hands. I pulled the piece of fabric from my mouth with the other and began to tie my hair into a loose bun. Two long strands fell forward on each side of my face and I swept my bangs to the side.

"Mm done." I said sounding satisfied.

"Yin-chan? Is that you?" I turned around so fast that it made my head swim.

"T-Tobi!" I started shaking.

"Yin-chan!" he started walking towards me. "You're alright. Tobi thought that he had really hurt you!"

"I-I" I didn't know what to say.

"Sshh, it's alright Yin-chan. I won't hurt you, I promise." Tobi said as he advanced even closer.

He threw his arms around me and put me in a vice grip, lifting me off the floor. I gasped for air and he suddenly dropped me. I fell to my feet and wrapped my arms around my body, trying to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry Yin-chan, I didn't mean…." Tobi's apology was cut short by a sudden familiar voice.

"Oi! Tobi! Is that you up there?" Deidara yelled from the ground below.

Tobi grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room and down the stairs.

"Hmmm? I didn't know you were…_busy _Tobi." Deidara said in a curious voice.

I felt my face get hot.

"Deidara! This is Yin-chan!" Tobi spat back in his direction with a laugh.

His face was a mixture of shock and…more shock.

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me that this little girl was that, that thing with the mask?" Deidara sounded even more curious than before.

"Yeah." Tobi said as he began to scratch his head. "Oh Yin-chan. I never did apologize for yesterday."

I looked at Tobi and suddenly the memories slapped me in the face. I pulled my hand from his and took a step back.

"Yin-chan, please! I didn't realize that it was you. Without your mask…I had no idea. Tobi is sorry." He said as he hung his head.

I looked at Deidara and then back at Tobi. He looked…so upset with himself. I reached out to touch his arm and he jerked his head up.

"T-Tobi." I withdrew my hand and stared at his mask. "It's alright."

"You forgive Tobi? Oh Yin-chan that makes me so happy!" he grabbed me in his vice grip again and pulled me from the ground, swigging me around.

"Tobi p-please." I managed to choke out.

He stopped swinging me around and put me down back on the ground. "Ooops." He said while scratching his head.

I struggled to regain my footing until my back hit something very hard. Two large hands grabbed my shoulders and held me steady and once I regained my footing, I turned around. I was facing someone's chest. A rather large chest wrapped in an Akatsuki cloak.

"What's going on Tobi? Who is this?" I heard a deep voice say above me.

I looked up and came face to face with him.

Tobi chuckled. "Kisame, this is Yin-chan!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Now is the time that I start to worry. Kisame! For some reason, he and Itachi are the two members that I seem to have the most conflict with. I'm afraid that he may be OOC, but I swear that I am trying my hardest not to do that! I am a huge Kisame fan and I just want to do him justice. Arigato!**_

'_W-what i-is..._.?' I couldn't move. I just stared at the gigantic man in front of me.

"What is she doing here Tobi?" Kisame spoke sternly.

He ruffled his dark blue hair and opened his mouth to speak. I saw his razor sharp teeth peeking past his lips which were a pale, bluish-grey color; along with the rest of his body. I took a step back and Tobi grabbed my shoulders; holding me steady.

"She's a new member!" Tobi spoke while squeezing my shoulders.

Kisame bent his face down to meet mine, closing the distance between us. I noticed the facial markings that where under his eyes; gill-like. "This little girl, is an Akatsuki member?"

I could feel his warm breath hit my face. My eyes were roaming over his whole face.

"Hm. Do you like what you see girl?" he said with a small smirk.

He let out a sigh and straightened his back. "Itachi went to discuss something with Pein. He will be back shortly." He said, never breaking eye contact with me.

Tobi spun me around to look at him. "Let's play a game! Hide and seek! Zetsu told me that you are good at it!"

I felt my face get warm and I looked at my feet.

"You count to ten and I'll hide. Deidara, Kisame; would you like to join us?" Tobi said in a cheery tone.

"Hmm." Deidara looked at me and I saw his lips twitch into a smirk. "No, but I'll watch."

Tobi turned me back around to face Kisame. He was gone.

Tobi grabbed my hands and put them over my eyes. "Count to ten!" he said, and I felt his grip from my shoulders disappear.

I took in a deep breath. I heard Deidara ruffle his cloak as he walked across the porch.

"Well….?" He said mockingly.

I drew in a deep breath. "O-one, two, three..."

I heard Deidara laugh.

"F-four, five, six, seven, eight, nine." And then, I stopped. I felt someone behind me, leaning into my ear.

"Ten." Deidara said, chuckling in my ear.

I dropped my hands to my side and turned around, no one. I was alone. I took a step forward, listening for any type of movement. I heard a swishing noise behind me. When I turned around I noticed the object that was speeding my way.

'_Shuriken?' _I couldn't move, and it was headed straight for me.

Tobi appeared quickly in front of me and grabbed the weapon. "Deidara, what are you doing!" he said in a serious tone.

"Having a little fun Tobi." He said. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. "Let's see what you are capable of, little girl."

Tobi wrapped his arms around my body and before I knew it, we were airborne. We landed on the roof of the house and I turned to look back at Tobi.

"T-Tobi." I looked directly into his visible eye and felt my entire body slump forward. "W-what." I managed to say just before everything went black.

I woke up on my pallet in my bedroom.

'_My head hurts.'_ I thought to myself, as I pulled my hands over my eyes.

"Yin." I bolted up and turned to see my brother sitting beneath the foot of my pallet.

"Ni-san!" I said in shock.

"Are you alright?" he said in a serious tone.

I rubbed my eyes for a moment and looked back at my brother. "I-I think so. I'm sorry Ni-san. I can't remember…" my apology was cut short.

"It's alright Yin. Tobi told me everything. You haven't done anything wrong." He said, as he glanced towards the door and let out a sigh.

"Are you okay Ni-san?" I asked. I could tell that my brother was out of sorts.

"Yes." He said. He continued to stare at the door.

"O-okay." I hung my head and whispered in his direction. "I'm glad."

He looked at me for a moment and then shifted his legs from underneath him. "I'm going to rest now." He said, as he began to walk to the door.

I watched him open the door and quickly shut it behind him. Hearing his disappearing foot-steps made me feel uneasy. I fell back onto my pallet and closed my eyes; letting sleep slowly take over.

I woke up the next morning and looked around my room; expecting my brother to be waiting for me to wake up. No one. I sat up and pulled the blanket from over my legs; giving myself a quick look over. I was still wearing the same clothes from the day before.

"Yin." My brother said, as he opened the door slowly. "Good, you're dressed. We have somewhere to be."

"Ni-san…"

"We do not have time to talk right now. Later." He spoke sternly.

"O-okay, later." I whispered.

I stood up and felt my hair fall around my face and then stop at my waist. I quickly grabbed the black piece of fabric that had fallen out of place last night; putting it in my mouth and combing my fingers through my hair. I tied my hair back into a loose pony tail and felt the familiar loose stands find their way back to the sides of my face. My bangs were brushed hastily to the side; and when I began to walk forward, I felt my hair that was oozing from my pony tail begin to sway a little. I could feel the middle of my back being tickled by the tips of my hair through my shirt. My brother led me out of my room and closed the door behind us.

He let out a sigh and grabbed my chin, making me look him directly in the eyes.

"Today I am going to get you back." He said and put his hands on my shoulders.

His eyes closed and he pulled me forward. I slammed into his chest and gasped. The grip he had on me was forcing whatever oxygen I had stored, out of my lungs.

"Ni-san." I said almost breathlessly.

His grip loosened and he turned away from me quickly. His pace was almost a light jog and I was struggling to keep up. We made it down the stairs and turned the corner; coming face to face with the Akatsuki. Well, at least everyone that I had met so far. There was a new face though. He was standing by Kisame. Black hair, pale skin, and deep red eyes were staring straight into mine. I stared back wide eyed.

"Yin-chan!" Tobi called out, but I couldn't break the eye contact.

'_W-who is he?'_ I thought to myself.

Tobi stood directly in front of me and bent his face down to mine. He extended his index finger and poked the middle of my forehead.

"Be careful Yin-chan, Itachi is a _dangerous_ man." He said while laughing. Tobi stood up, removed his finger, and looked to my brother. "Are you ready?" he said with a more serious tone.

"Yes." My brother said, staring at Itachi and then back a Tobi.

"Let's go then!" Tobi said and made his way down the smaller set of stairs towards the ground.

My brother put his hand on my back and nudged me forward.

I began walking and heard Deidara laughing. "Oi Yin! Don't think you're getting off that easy!"

I cringed and began to walk faster.

We walked towards the forest and put more distance between us and the house. Once we got close to the trees, we pushed our feet off the ground and began to sprint through them.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I loved reading the reviews and I greatly appreciate them! I'm sorry if this chapter is a little confusing. Arigato!**_

_**I do not own Naruto**_

"Ni-san. Where are we going?" I looked to my brother and noticed his hands were balled into tight fist.

We had been traveling for some time now, and the silence was beginning to make me nervous. I waited for my brother to answer me, but I got nothing. I waited for a little while longer and then decided to repeat myself.

I spoke a little louder this time. "N-Ni-san…." My sentence was cut short.

"We're here!" I heard Tobi's voice from in front of us.

We landed to the hard ground below and I took in our surroundings.

'_Where are we?' _I thought to myself as I looked around.

I hadn't noticed that my brother and Tobi had already made their way towards the village in front of us; until I heard my brother's voice.

"Yin. Come." He demanded.

I jerked my head towards him and soon followed.

The streets were cramped with people walking and small children weaving in and out of the crowds. Giggling and chatter filled my ears and broke any train of thought I had. It was a completely different sensation; walking in front of people without my usual mask and cloak attire. My face and body was available for them to gaze at. Strange.

"This way Yin!" I heard Tobi yell at me and waved his hands for me to follow him.

I made my way through the crowd of people and began walking to Tobi and my brother. We made our way to a rather large building and began to ascend the stairs towards the door. Tobi stopped and turned to look at my brother.

"Pein will want to know about this." He said in a very serious tone. "Before we put this mission into action, he will have to see the girl."

'_The girl?' _I thought to myself and looked towards Tobi.

I felt my brother's eyes glaring at me. "Yin. You're going to have to behave yourself, understand?"

I jerked my head up to meet my brother's eyes and slowly nodded my head.

Tobi reached for the door and grasped the knob in his hand. He turned it, and walked inside the dark room ahead. My brother took big strides until he was inside and turned back to make sure I was following his lead. I advanced towards him and let the darkness engulf my entire body. Tobi closed the door behind us and motioned for us to continue walking forward. There were small windows that let a small sliver of light grace the floor. It was cold and smelled very metallic; almost, like blood. Shaking. It started in my hands and up my arms; soon I felt my stomach twist into knots.

"Pein-sama." Tobi said in an unusually dark tone.

"Tobi. You have brought Yang and the girl." I heard a man with a very deep voice speaking to us from behind the darkness.

Steps. Whoever was speaking was coming closer.

I saw him emerge from the darkness. A woman followed shortly after. They were amazing.

My brother bowed. "Pein-sama, Konan-san."

'_Ni-san knows these people?'_ I thought to myself in shock.

The man had so many striking features; his hair was a bright orange, piercings were lined on his face, and his eyes. Mesmerizing. And then there was the woman; beautiful. Her hair was a shade of blue that made her amber eyes shine. She only had one piercing though; under her bottom lip.

"Yin." My brother looked at me through heavy lidded eyes.

I turned my head to face him and noticed that he bowed his head over slightly. I caught on to his meaning quickly; and then facing the man and woman in front of me, I bowed deeply.

"This is the girl then?" I heard Pein say as I straightened my back.

"Yes, this is Yin." I heard my brother say.

"If you don't mind showing the both of us, what is causing her ailment." Pein said, and held his hand out in front of him; waiting.

I saw my brother nod his head and then he turned to me.

My eyes grew wide as I saw his hand reaching for my arm. He clutched my arm in a death grip and pulled me towards Pein and Konan. My heart was beating so loudly that I could hear it inside my ears. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. I felt my body get hotter with every step we took. Soon, my body just froze. My feet stopped moving and I felt my brother pull my arm in an attempt to move my body forward. I wasn't budging. He looked back at me and I saw his eyes; his blood thirsty eyes. He yanked my arm forward and I fell below Pein's feet.

"Ni-san!" I shouted in his direction.

He bent down in front of me; never looking at my face. I felt him grab the back of my head and push it towards the floor beneath me.

I yelped and tried to wriggle my way out of his hold.

His grip tightened on the back of my head and I felt his hand run down my back. I stopped.

"N-Ni-san, p-please…." I started to beg him.

He stopped when he reached my lower back and grabbed my shirt in his hands.

I could feel him peeling my shirt off of my back and my eyes started to sting with tears. He let his hold on the back of my head just long enough to rip the shirt over my head, and then it was back again. I didn't know what to say. My body started to shake and the tears were beginning to create a small puddle under my face.

"Release." I heard my brother say quickly.

Burning.

I could see smoke. I could smell it. I could feel it. And I screamed.

My brother swiftly pulled me into his chest and pulled my arms around his body. I was sweating and shaking so much from the pain; I leaned into his body for some type of support. I felt someone's cool hand on my back running there small finger's in a soothing circle. I quieted my sobs a little and took in a deep breath, trying to focus on the gentle hand on my back.

"It is a seal, but I've never seen one used like this." Konan spoke softly behind me.

"You know who did this to her correct." I heard Pein's deep voice following Konan's.

"Yes." My brother said.

"You've tried removing it before." I could hear Pein shifting behind me.

"Yes." My brother answered quickly. "I've tried everything."

"And what about the other girl?" Pein said calmly.

"I'm unsure." My brother said.

I could feel the pain searing through my body. My lids were beginning to get heavy and I gave into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hello again! Number ten! Now is when the story starts to unravel. Arigato**_

_**I do not own Naruto…**_

This ceiling. My ceiling.

When I opened my eyes, I stared directly up. Remember. I remembered everything.

'_W-why….'_ I thought to myself. I could feel the tears begin to work their way up and over my eye lids.

I turned my body and sobbed into my pillow.

"Ni-san." I whispered in between my sobs.

Soon, the tears stopped falling and I started to feel a pit in my stomach. Anger. An emotion so foreign to me, but it held so much more power over me than sadness.

I picked myself up off of the pallet and made my way to the door; sliding it open and stepping out of my room.

"Ni-san." I said to myself. I could feel my body tremble.

I looked around for any sign of my brother and noticed no one was around. I listened.

Nothing.

I turned and walked to my brother's room. As I reached for the door, I noticed that my hands started to shake.

I swallowed hard; pushing my hands forward and threw my brother's door open with such force that I felt the floor beneath me shake. A loud smacking sound thundered in the air. I stepped forward and realized; he wasn't there. My knees hit the wooden floor beneath me hard. I pulled my hands up to my face and began to cry again.

'_Damnit….' _I was silently cursing myself.

"He's not here. He left with Tobi a while ago." I heard a deep voice say behind me.

I looked up and jerked my body around. "K-Kisame!"

I fell backwards onto the floor.

Kisame looked at me and took a large step forward. He towered over me. Letting out an annoyed sigh; he then turned his body around, and walking in the opposite direction.

I picked myself up off of the floor and straightened my clothing; taking a deep breath and pushing myself out of my brother's room. My head dropped forward and I turned to close my brother's door behind me.

'_What am I doing?_' I thought to myself.

I walked down the stairs, reaching the lower level of the house. I walked down the stairs that connected the lower level to the grassy area ahead of me and there I stopped.

I looked at the forest ahead of me. _'Run.'_

I ran like a mad man towards the trees. I couldn't think. My head was filled with the sounds of my feet hitting the ground underneath me. My heart started to race and I could feel a fresh batch of tears running down my cheeks.

Stop.

I hit something hard. I fell backwards and felt the air in my lungs force itself through my throat. I lay on the ground, trying to catch my breath. Suddenly, something blocked the bright sun that was warming my face.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" I remember this voice.

I looked up and saw the giant man towering over me.

Kisame.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me up onto my feet.

I wobbled a little and Kisame held onto my shoulder. I finally steadied myself and looked up at his face.

"I can't have you running away. I'm _responsible_ for you." He said in a mocking tone.

"W-what?" I asked surprised.

He grabbed my arm with his large hand and pulled me back towards the house. I didn't resist.

"Now then, stay put." He said sternly.

I stared at Kisame and watched him walk into the lower level of the house. I pushed my back against the house and slid my body down until I hit the porch below.

'_What just happened?'_ I thought in total shock.

I pulled my knees towards my body and wrapped my arms around my legs tightly. I pushed my head into my knees and closed my eyes, trying to make sense of everything.

Time past by so quickly; by the time I lifted my head, I realized the sun was starting to set.

"Hey. Don't think that your chances of getting away from me are going to get better just because it's getting darker outside." I heard Kisame's voice beside me.

I turned my head in his voice's direction and saw him leaning against the house, a few feet from where I was. I looked at him and noticed he was eating some sort of meat that was skewered on a stick. He never turned to face me though. I put my head back down onto my knees and felt my stomach rumble. Kisame must have heard it, because shortly after, I felt his eyes glaring at my scrunched body beneath his.

I looked up and noticed that he was standing directly in front of me.

He looked at me, and then back at his meat he had been eating. I saw him lick his lips and push the meat in my direction. He held it in front of me.

"Well….?" He said questionably.

I looked back and forth between the meat and Kisame's face. Unwrapping one of my hands from my legs; I slowly pulled it up and pinched the stick that was skewering the meat. I felt Kisame let go and take a step back. He watched me until I finally took a bite.

"There, now that wasn't so hard now, was it?" he said with a small smirk.

"T-thank you." I whispered.

"Oi! Kisame!" I heard Deidara's voice roar from inside the house.

I jumped and jerked my head to see Deidara standing beside me.

"Mmmm." Deidara's lips slowly grew into a sickening smile. "Yin! You're back!" he held his arms out in front of him as if he were waiting for me to hug him.

Suddenly, I saw Kisame's back.

"You can play with her later Deidara. I'm watching her today." I heard him say.

Deidara laughed. "So Tobi's got you babysitting the new recruit? She can't take care of herself?"

Silence.

I finally heard Deidara let out a loud huffing sound. "Fine, fine."

Kisame turned to me and walked back in front of me, leaning against the railing behind him.

I looked up at him. "Kisame." I said, just above a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"W-when will my brother be back?" I asked.

Kisame looked at me and ruffled his hair. "I'm not supposed to answer any questions about your brother or his location." He said in a serious tone.

I looked back down towards the meat in my hands and continued eating.

Once I was finished, Kisame reached for the stick and I put it in his hand. He walked towards the door beside us; slid it open, and walked back inside the house. I took this opportunity to push myself to my feet and brush my clothing off. I walked forward and then looked back towards the door behind me. I took in a deep breath of air and pushed my body forward, landing on the ground below me. I began to run again; sprinting towards the forest ahead. I was much more alert this time; searching for any sign of Kisame or Deidara.

No one.

I made it into the forest and released a deep breath. Quickly, I sped through a few hand signs and slowly faded into the ground. Just before my head was completely immersed into the soil, I heard someone call out.

"Girl!" It was Kisame's voice.

I ignored it, and pushed my body forward. I had no idea which way I was going; I just went. After what felt like ages, I pushed my body from the ground. I looked around for any sign of Kisame and then sprinted into the trees. I kept running this time and soon came up on….the Ocean. The sun was setting, and I heard a noise off in the distance.

Snap!

That was enough to send me hurdling towards the blue abyss in front of me. As soon I felt the sand beneath my sandals; I saw Kisame. He was standing directly on top of the water in front of me.

"Stop running girl. You're making this harder than it has to be." He said in a serious tone.

I stared at Kisame and then sprinted forward.

'_What am I doing?'_ I thought as I got closer to where Kisame was standing.

My feet hit the water and then, I was trapped. Kisame had trapped me in some type of water prison. I was floating above him in a giant ball of ocean water. The salt was stinging my eyes and I felt my heart beating at an alarming rate.

Weak. I was feeling so fatigued.

After a moment, Kisame released me and I fell into the water below. I couldn't move my arms or my legs, and I started to sink. I felt strong hands yank me from the water and then, a hard object hit my stomach. Kisame had thrown me over his shoulder and began carrying me out of the water. With every step he took, I could feel his shoulder digging into my stomach. I closed my eyes and let my body shut down.

I felt my back hit something soft and opened my eyes. I tossed my head to the left and then the right, looking for Kisame, and noticed him sliding the door in front of him closed. He turned back to me and glared at me.

"Now, we get to do this my way." He said in a dark tone.

He walked over to my side and sat down beside the pallet I was laying on.

I looked up at his face and noticed that he was looking directly into my eyes. I felt my body get weaker.

"K-Kisame." I whispered.

I fought with my mind, trying to keep myself awake. I turned my head and stared at the ceiling above my head.

"W-what's happening to me?" I asked starting to get delusional.

Kisame didn't answer; he just continued to stare at me.

"I don't want to be here." I could feel my eyes stinging with tears, but nothing came.

After a long moment of silence, I heard the door slid open. I tried to turn my head, but for some reason, I just didn't have the energy to.

"Yin-chan." I head Tobi's voice. He spoke with urgency. "It's your brother. He's been captured."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Longest. Chapter. Ever. I would like to show my appreciation to all of my reviewers, my followers,and my favorite-er! THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm still struggling with Kisame. How can I keep true to his character, but also make him caring? I promise that I will try my hardest to keep him in character! Arigato!**_

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Warning: a small amount of profanity! **_

"W-what Tobi?" I felt my heart beating in my ears, and bile started to make its way into the back of my throat.

Tobi walked closer towards where my body was laying and knelt down. He looked at Kisame and nodded in his direction. Kisame looked back towards me and then picked himself up off of the floor, giving Tobi room to lean in closer to my face.

"You're coming with Kisame and me to Takigakure. We do not have much time and we have much to do." His voice was serious and very unlike the Tobi that I knew. "Can you walk?"

I used every ounce of strength in my body and tried to move my legs. "No."

Tobi turned to Kisame. "Will you carry Yin, Kisame; we cannot wait for her to regain her strength."

Kisame turned to look at me and then bent down. He pulled me into a sitting position and then hurled my body over his shoulders.

My stomach was still tender from our last adventure, and when I felt his shoulder wedge itself back into my stomach; I yelped.

I heard Tobi rustling with his cloak. "We are going to make a few stops on the way to the village."

I felt Kisame wrap his long arm around my legs and begin to walk forward. I let out a loud sigh and heard him chuckle.

"You're lucky Tobi cares about your ability to walk; otherwise, I would just cut off your legs. You would be much easier to carry." He said with a grunt and began shifting his shoulders.

I gasped at his crude comment and tried to wiggle out of his strong hold.

'_Oh….right….I can't.'_ I thought to myself, feeling a little disgruntled.

I felt something lightly tapping the back of my head, but I was unable to turn my neck to see what it was. Then, I felt Kisame jump. We hit the ground with a 'thud'; and then, we were off. I could feel every foot step he took, and every tree limb he landed on. After a few hours of sprinting through the forest, we stopped.

"Kisame, we are going to stop here and let Yin rest."

'_Rest?'_ I thought to myself.

Then again, I was sore from the beating that Kisame's shoulder was giving to my stomach.

Kisame stopped; flipped me over his shoulder, and onto my feet. I swayed back and forth, and tried to adjust my head to the sudden movement. Kisame grabbed my shoulders and guided my body to sit on the ground.

"Now, don't run away from me this time." Kisame said, smirking in my direction.

I had just enough strength to hold my body up. I glanced up at Kisame and scowled in his direction.

He laughed and turned his attention towards Tobi.

I quickly straightened my face. '_When did I get brave enough to do that?_' I thought to myself in shock.

The fire Tobi had started shortly after our arrival made the darkness around us seem less frightening. I looked towards the two men in front of me and noticed Kisame nodding his head up and down.

'_What are they talking about?'_ I thought, as I strained my ears to hear their mumbling.

I saw Tobi glance in my direction and begin moving closer towards me.

"Yin-chan. Are you comfortable?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

Tobi sat down next to me and let out a sigh.

"This has become more troublesome than I thought it would be." He said, as he looked down towards his feet.

He fixed his eyes on a small twig in front of him, picked it up, and threw it into the fire.

"Your brother. He is a very strong and powerful man." Tobi said while watching the twig catch fire and then quickly turn into ash. "You Yin, Were once a very strong and powerful person as well."

'_What?_' I thought to myself. I was surprised from Tobi's statement.

"W-what do you mean T-Tobi?"

Tobi lifted his hand and then turned his face to meet mine. He put his hand on my lower back and ran his fingers up my spine.

I didn't move. I couldn't.

He stopped and turned his attention to the fire again. "You have a seal on your back. A seal that has the memories of the actual Yin, inside it."

Tobi shifted his feet and pushed himself off of the ground; standing beside me for a moment and then looking to Kisame.

"Can you remember anything before the moment that you met the man that you call 'Ni-san'?" Tobi asked me while walking towards the flames.

I leaned forward and tried to rack my brain for memories of my childhood.

Nothing.

I went back, trying to remember the first time that I had met my brother.

'_He looked haggard, like he had been crying. I could remember him looking at me and grabbing my face. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it and laid his head on my chest. I saw him turn his face to mine and then open his mouth. "Tell me Yin, what do you remember?" I looked at the man in front of me who was gently holding my face. "W-what is this place? Who are y-you?" I asked him. I was starting to tremble uncontrollably. He held me tightly in his arms and said "I-I will spend the rest of my life making this right, for you Yin. I will bring you back."'_

My eyes started to water. '_N-ni-san? That was you._' I thought to myself.

"You can't, can you Yin." Tobi broke the silence that had grown between us.

"N-no." I said, hanging my head to look at the ground.

"A whole body transplant saved your life Yin. You won't remember anything past the moment that you woke up from your surgery." Tobi said.

I lifted my head up and looked towards Tobi.

"W-whole b-body transplant?" I looked at Tobi in horror.

"Yes. The head that rests on your shoulders did not belong to you at one point."

My body suddenly felt hollow. My heart was beating so hard in my chest and I was finding it difficult to breathe. I mustered up what little energy I had and lifted my arms up to my face. My fingers roamed over its entirety and my body started to tremble.

'T-this is not….' My thought was suddenly halted.

"Once the person who set the seal on your back is killed, then it will release, and Yin's memories will return." Tobi said. "Your brother has located the bounty hunter that is responsible for placing the seal on your body. We went to his current location, but in the process, we were ambushed by Takigakure ANBU. Your brother had predicted that we would be attack and told me to flee at the first sign of any ANBU. He told me that he would escape after collecting some information."

Tobi stood across from me looking through the flames that were starting to burn my cheeks.

"We are going to find the bounty hunter and kill him tonight." He said suddenly. He didn't sound anything like the Tobi that I was used to, and Kisame didn't seem bothered by his sudden dark tone.

I sat on the ground, shaking. "W-what about Ni-san?" I asked.

Tobi turned his body and walked towards me again.

"He will wait for me to come to him." Tobi's tone sounded final.

He stopped and knelt before me.

"Would you like to ride on my back this time Yin-chan?" He spoke with a much softer voice.

I stared at Tobi with wide eyes.

'_Who is this man?_' I thought.

Tobi turned his body around and tapped his shoulder's.

"C'mon!" he said.

I pulled my arms up and wrapped them around Tobi's neck. His scarf was soft which felt very nice against my skin. He pulled my legs up, locking his arms underneath the bend of my knees and off we went.

Kisame wasn't far behind. I could see him keeping in step with Tobi out of the corner of my eye. I put my head on Tobi's shoulder and felt my eye lids getting heavy.

Sleep.

When I woke up, I noticed that I wasn't with Tobi anymore. I was lying on the ground.

'Where am I?' I thought as I lifted my head.

My muscled ached, but my at least my energy was coming back to me.

'_Dirt?_' I felt it all over the left side of my face.

I sat up and wiped my face. Something tasted awful in my mouth and when I gritted my teeth together, I noticed that the dirt I had been sleeping on had made it into my mouth.

"Tobi? Kisame?" I called out, while trying to wipe my mouth clean.

"You're awake."

I heard Kisame's voice, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

I looked around for a moment and then tried to stand up. My head started to spin when I straightened my back.

"Kisame?" I asked, still checking my surrounding for any sign of him.

I felt a gush of wind hit my back and turned around quickly to find Kisame standing there.

"Do you need something girl?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"I-I was wondering where T-Tobi was…." I felt my cheeks starting to get warm.

Kisame looked at me with a confused expression and then brushed past me.

"He left a while ago."

"Oh…." I couldn't find the courage to ask him anything else.

Kisame propped himself up against a large tree and closed his eyes for a moment.

I noticed something tall standing next to him, it was wrapped in bandages. For some reason, I couldn't stop staring at it. My curiosity had gotten the better of me, but I was too afraid to go next to Kisame and actually touch it.

"Samehada. It's my sword." Kisame's voice made me jump.

I turned my attention to him.

"Samehada?"

Kisame stood up and wrapped Samehada's handle in his hand.

"Would you like to know how I claimed Samehada as my own?" he turned to me.

His facial expression was one of excitement and blood lust.

"I-I…." I was at a loss for words.

Snap!

In an instant, Kisame pulled me behind his body and held Samehada in his hand. He was ready for something; and by the way he reacted, it couldn't have been Tobi.

A man emerged from the trees.

"Who are you? What are you doing here!" I heard the man yell toward Kisame.

Kisame walked slowly towards the man in front of us.

"A-answer me!" the man shouted as he reached for his weapon pouch.

Kisame was closing the distance between himself and the man. I saw him raise Samehada and then quickly bring it down across the man's chest.

I could hear the man gurgling something, but I couldn't make it out. I saw a little stream of blood start to make its way towards me. When Kisame turned around, I noticed that he was smirking.

" Takigakure ANBU, what a joke." He said as he secured Samehada on his back.

I stared back and forth between Kisame and the body lying on the ground behind him.

Kisame made his was back towards me.

I took a step back and then felt Kisame grab my arm.

"Don't even think about running girl." His voice was very stern.

I nodded my head and felt him loosen his grip on my arm.

"We need to move away from the body, I'm sure there are more out there." Kisame said.

He started towards the trees behind us.

I saw him glance back in my direction, making sure that I was following him.

"K-Kisame, where are we going? Don't we need to wait for Tobi?" I asked

He looked over his shoulder.

"Tobi will be able to find us, we aren't too far from the village."

"Village?"

"Takigakure, the man that he and your brother are looking for is supposed to be there. He and your brother are going to look for him."

I hung my head and started to piece the conversation Tobi and I had had last night.

"The man that sealed away my….I-I mean, Yin's memories." I whispered to myself.

We walked for a while in complete silence. I was so lost in my own mind; my body was on auto pilot. My festering was ceased by something hard. The whole front of my body had hit Kisame's back. I stepped back and rubbed my forehead.

"I-I'm sorry Kisame."

He peered at me over his shoulder and then walked over to another large tree. He put Samehada up against the tree and then sat down.

I walked over to a tree that was a ways away from Kisame. I looked over at him and noticed that he had closed his eyes again. I ran my hand across a few blades of grass that were sprouting out of the dirt beside me and I felt the wind blew my hair in all different directions; the cool breeze felt nice against my skin. Without thinking, I let out a loud sigh and leaned my head up against the tree behind me and then, all of a sudden, I started to feel something strange.

'_Someone's watching me._' I thought.

I felt a pit in my stomach and looked around for more ANBU, looking up into the trees and then finally at Kisame.

His eyes were on me.

My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I did the only thing that I could think to do; stare back.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

'_What's happening?_'

I was starting to feel frantic.

"A-are you alright Kisame?" I asked.

He continued to stare for another long moment and then turned his head.

I watch Kisame for a while, waiting for him to look at me again. He didn't. I conjured up what little courage I had and pushed myself to my feet; walking towards Kisame. I was getting closer and I could see Kisame turn back to look at me again. I was a couple of feet from him now and my heart was practically beating my chest to death.

"K-Kisame." I spoke just above a whisper. "C-can I s-sit with you…."

He never answered.

I knelt beside him and shifted my feet underneath me. I sat still for a moment and then felt my emotions start to take over.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked.

I turned my head up to face Kisame.

He waited for a moment and let out a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"W-when Yin gets back her memories, what will happen to me…."

Kisame turned his head to look at mine.

"You don't even have memories of your previous life do you?" he said.

"N-no."

"Then why does it matter?"

My mouth dropped open and I could feel the tears start to form. I hung my head and took in a deep breath.

"I-I guess you are right…."

I heard Kisame shift a little.

"You're scared, but of what? The life that you have been living from the moment you were killed and used as somebody else's vessel has been nothing but a lie."

His harsh words made the tears fall fast. I gripped my stockings and held onto them, trying to get a hold on myself. I heard Kisame let out another sigh.

"Once the seal is removed, you will get your memories back and you will be Yin. The truth will come to you, so don't be scared."

I pulled my eyes up to his. I was floored. Gentle words were something that I was not used to. I wiped my eyes and smiled.

"T-thank you K-Kisame."

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Searing pain across my spine sent me to the ground in front of Kisame. I doubled over and screamed. I felt Kisame grab my shirt and rip it off of my back.

"Damnit!" I heard Kisame shout.

My eyes were shut tightly, but I could smell flesh burning.

'_Not again. Please_.'

I felt sweat pouring from my pores and my body started to shake.

"Kisame! Please!" I screamed.

I felt Kisame's arms wrap around my body. He held me so tight that it was difficult to breathe.

"You're going to have to stop shaking." He grunted while squeezing my body.

I pulled my hands up to his chest and grabbed his cloak in-between my fingers. I tried to hold myself steady and relax. My breathing started to slow and I felt the pain begin to subside.

"They must have done it." I heard Kisame say.

I felt his arms unwrap themselves from around my torso and felt something heavy on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and looked down. Kisame had wrapped his cloak around my body. I brought my face up to his and then felt my body go numb.

Darkness took over once again.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hello again! I just wanted to take the time and thank all of my reviewers and followers! Arigato! It means a lot to me, it really does!**_

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Dim Mak=Touch of Death**_

_**Warning: Slight gore! Not a ton, but there will be a little bit!**_

Dreams.

'_This can't be real_.'

It's like my mind was on overload. Pictures, scenes, emotions, just flying at an alarming rate in front me.

Drowning.

I felt like the memories where suffocating me. Pulling me under and holding me captive.

My parents.

I could see them, and then, they were gone.

My brother and I.

Alone.

Awake.

Wind was rushing past my face. I looked up to see Kisame with a very serious look on his features.

"We were ambushed."

I pulled Kisame's cloak tighter around my body and felt him land on the ground.

"Do you have enough chakra to hide yourself?" he asked.

'_Enough chakra?_' I thought.

My body was surging with it. I could feel it rushing through me just begging for release. I looked up at Kisame and nodded my head.

He stared at me for a moment and then turned to look at the trees behind us.

I noticed a group of people coming towards us.

"ANBU." I whispered.

"Yeah, a lot of ANBU this time." I heard Kisame say.

I saw him wrap his hand around Samehada's handle and pull it over in front of his body.

"Now would be a good time to start hiding girl."

I glanced at Kisame and stepped forward to stand beside him.

"I can fight this time." I said looking up at Kisame's eyes.

He looked at me with a very confused expression.

"Look I'm going to have enough trouble out of these….."

Kisame started to lecture me, but I turned my attention to the group of ANBU in front of us and sprinted towards them. I could feel my chakra screaming for release and I wasn't about to deny it.

'_This is amazing!_' I thought as I made my way towards the ANBU.

My mind raced through a few hand signs and then my fingers quickly followed. Soon, the chakra was oozing around my hands and I felt incredible. I lunged forward and grabbed one of the men in front of me, the expression on his face was stupendous. I could tell he was terrified, especially when I reached for his throat. It felt so warm between my fingers. I applied a small amount of pressure and saw the man's eyes grow wide with terror. The emotions that were flooding my body were strange, but I loved it. I decided to take the next step and apply just a little more pressure. A small crunching noise escaped for the man's body. His eyes rolled back deep into his head. I dropped his lifeless form and turned to look among the countless other ANBU who would meet the same fate.

"My turn girl." I heard Kisame say from behind me with a laugh.

Kisame raised Samehada and began to slaughter the group of people in front of us.

I could feel everything returning to me. My abilities. Dim Mak. All I had to do was touch the men that surrounded us and it sent them falling before our feet.

'_What is this feeling_?' I thought.

I started out feeling an overwhelming amount of blood lust curdling through my body, but now I was feeling something new.

'_Remorse?_'

This was confusing.

I stopped and turned over to face Kisame.

He was pulling Samehada over his head and securing it onto his back. He turned around to look at me and started to close the distance between us.

"The memories are back aren't they?" he asked looking down at me.

I pulled the cloak tighter around my body and hung my head.

"Y-yes."

"Then why do you look upset? Are you not happy?"

"I-I don't know…." I said as I looked around at the bodies that surrounded us.

Kisame looked at them as well and then back to me.

"Let's get out of here."

Kisame picked me up and carried me over the bodies.

Blood was the only thing that I could smell and it was making me sick to my stomach. I buried my face into Kisame's chest and I could feel the tears start to fall.

"What is wrong with me?" I said as I started to cry.

I felt Kisame stop and hug me tighter to his body.

He leapt into the air and pushed our bodies away from the nightmare behind us. The wind started to pull my hair around Kisame's arm and I could feel it waving through the air.

I looked up towards the tops of the trees and tried to see what time in the day it was.

'_Night._'

I felt Kisame's footsteps slow and I noticed that we had landed.

Kisame sat me on the ground in front of a large tree and moved his hands up and over his head. He put his fingers around Samehada and removed it from his back, placing it against the same tree. He leaned against the tree and laid his head back, letting out a sigh.

"We will head to Takigakure in the morning." He said.

I looked down at the ground beneath me and then pulled my knees up to my face, wrapping my arms around my legs. I pulled the sleeves of Kisame's cloak down my arms and looked at the palms of my hands.

'_How many people have I killed?_' I thought, starting to feel sick to my stomach.

Kisame began to speak, breaking my train of thought.

"Those people were out for blood; sometimes killing is the only option left. You can't feel sorry for them now."

I winced at his comment.

"Is life really that dispensable?" I paused for a moment and asked another question. "H-how many people have you….killed Kisame?"

He looked up and ruffled his hair.

"I don't keep count. I fight, it's what I enjoy, and only the people who remember that, live." He said with a small smirk.

I turned my head to look out in front of me. I closed my eyes and sorted through the memories that were clouding my mind. Everything was starting to piece itself together.

Hunter nin. Yin is a hunter nin and from what I was beginning to put together; a damn good one. Strong, confident, and very powerful, but I didn't feel like that.

'_Why?_'

I pulled my hands over my head and ran my fingers through my hair. I pushed through more memories, and slowly, I unraveled the secret behind all of the power I had.

'_My brother. He was responsible for this. He kept me away from everyone, slowly detaching me from humanity. Training me. Teaching me. Controlling me. I was a full blown atomic bomb and my brother had built me from the ground up.'_

I could feel my body start to shake. I heard Kisame clear his throat and my thoughts ceased.

"The gravity of your past life is too much for you to hold onto isn't it?"

I looked up to meet Kisame's eyes. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"Ni-san raised me to be some type of war machine."

I saw Kisame look away from me. He looked as though he was trying to keep something to himself.

"That's all Ni-san needs me for isn't it? My memories were all he wanted, not the actual sister that he lost."

I stared at Kisame as he continued to avoid eye contact.

"Kisame." I said as I crawled closer to him.

I inched my way up to Kisame and stopped in front of where he sat.

"My brother doesn't care about me, does he Kisame?" I hung my head.

I felt fingers grab my chin and guide my face up.

Kisame's eyes, his glare was so intense that it made me shudder. My cheeks started to heat up and I could feel my head spinning.

"K-Kisame….?" I whispered.

He said nothing and continued to stare. If his glaring had gotten any more intense, my eyes would have burned right out of their sockets.

"Kisame?" I raised my voice a little higher.

I felt him release my chin and I watched him lean back against the tree behind him. He never broke eye contact with me though.

"Your brother is a broken man, and a broken man will do anything to get back what left him broken in the first place. If there are any ulterior motives, I am not aware of them."

I pulled my self onto my knees and straightened my back.

"Why do I not feel like the Yin I was before? I can remember and do things that she could do, but my emotions are not the same."

I pulled my hands over my heart; it felt like it was tearing into.

"My brother will not love me; I am not the same Yin. The Yin that he wants!" I could feel my body heat rising and my voice started to crack.

"He will just cast me to the side! I'll be nothing to him! Nothing to anyone! I don't want to be 'nothing', but h-how can I share this life with someone else if I don't even know what I am." I said, squeezing the fabric of Kisame's cloak in my hands.

My eyes were closed tightly and I could feel the tears trying to escape. All of a sudden, I felt my body being pulled. My face slapped against something warm and hard. My eyes shot open and I got a glimpse of the bluish-grey skin that I had landed on. I felt Kisame pull me up into his lap and hold me to his chest. I looked up to see his face, and saw his head leaned back on the bark of the tree, his eyes closed. I laid my head back down on his chest and listened to his breathing. It was so steady and calm. After a while, I found it difficult to hold my eyes open and decided that sleep was the only remedy.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hello! I wanted to let everyone know that I made a few adjustments to my last chapter. Not major ones, I just added a little more detail.**_

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Warning: This chapter gets intense! No profanity or gore though. It just gets heavy!**_

My dreams were vivid.

I could see my life playing on fast forward from the very beginning. Soon, everything started to make sense. I started to see everything so clearly and realized that I wasn't just the behemoth that I had previously become during the fight Kisame and I had had with the ANBU. I could also be gentle and soft. The memories kept unraveling and unfolding themselves until my mind went blank. I remember seeing my brother and a man whose identity was hidden behind a blanket of darkness, and then, past that; I couldn't see anything. I felt Kisame shift a little underneath me and I opened my eyes.

He was still sleeping.

I looked up past the trees above us and noticed that it was still dark. A cool breeze blew past my shoulders and I saw that Kisame's cloak had fallen down to the bend of my elbows. I quickly pulled it back over my shoulders and snapped my neck up to look at Kisame's face. His eyes were still closed. I let a soft sign pass my lips and turned my attention to the shirtless man's chest. With my index finger, I ran it across his neck and past his chest to his stomach, looking up every so often to make sure that he was still asleep. My cheeks were starting to feel hot and then I heard Kisame chuckle.

"Heh, do you like what you see girl?"

I snatched my finger away from him and pushed myself up onto my feet, pulling the cloak around my body tightly. My whole body felt like it was burning up.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered towards him.

Kisame stood up and ruffled his hair.

"I guess we should make our way to Takigakure. We've traveled too far from our original position for your brother and Tobi to find us now."

I looked up at Kisame and nodded my head.

"How's your chakra doing? Will you be able to make it or should I carry you?" he asked while grabbing Samehada.

"I think I will be fine, thank you."

I made my way next to Kisame and turned up to look at his face.

He did the same and we both nodded towards each other and pushed upwards into the trees.

My sudden chakra surges made it incredibly easy for me to keep up with Kisame. I matched his every step as we sprinted through the tree tops. My body was so energized and I felt like I could keep going forever like this. An opening was coming up and I noticed that Kisame had begun to slow down and descend to the ground below us. I followed, and landed behind him.

"Someone's following us." He said quietly.

Snap!

We both turned our bodies towards the sudden noise behind us.

"Yin."

'_That voice_.' I thought, as I strained my eyes to look for the person calling my name.

I saw the bodies come forward from the shadows of the trees and immediately recognized the bright orange mask that was coming closer. My brother was right behind Tobi and I felt my body twist with so many different emotions.

"Yin, are you alright. Did it work?" my brother's voice was starting to sound frantic.

I couldn't move. What was I supposed to feel for my brother now? Happiness or resentment? My mind started to race and I felt my knees give in. I hit the ground below me and realized that my body had started to tremble.

A large hand grabbed my shoulders and I jerked my head up and noticed Kisame holding my body still.

"T-this h-hurt won't g-go away!" I said, unable to control the shaking in my voice.

I heard footsteps moving closer to me.

"Yin…." My brother said. "What's wrong with you?"

I felt Kisame's hands wrap around my arms and pull me to my feet. He spun my body around and pulled my head up to face the man in front of me.

My brother.

"N-ni-san…."

The tears were flowing freely now and I could see the disappointment in my brother's face.

"I-I thought this was supposed to work. I thought this was supposed to bring you back Yin." His voice sounded hurt and confused.

"I am Yin!" I shouted at him this time.

He looked towards me and his expression changed from sad to loathing. His eyes were gleaming with hatred and his body started to shake. He raised his hand up in the air and swiftly brought it down to me.

I cringed and braced myself for what was about to come.

Nothing.

My eyes shot open and I saw Kisame's back.

He was standing between me and my brother. He had a solid grip on my brother's arm and his eyes were glaring into my brother's. They stayed like that for a moment until my brother's body stopped shaking. Kisame released his arm and my brother turned his attention to me again.

He stepped around Kisame and made his way back to me. The expression on his face was unreadable.

I felt him grab my shoulders and turn my body around. He pulled Kisame's cloak down off of my body and touched my back.

"Release!" he shouted.

I felt my back start to burn again, but the pain was not as intense as it used to be. I could feel him run his fingers over the burning sensation on my back and then, I heard him sigh. I heard another set of footsteps make their way towards me. I looked back and saw Tobi standing beside my brother.

"The seal's not completely gone?" Tobi said curiously.

"No, I didn't want her to remember everything that happened during the accident. I sealed it along with her other memories." My brother's voice sounded so broken.

My brother removed his fingers from my back and turned me around to face him. His head was hung and I could see the tears falling from his face.

I heard him take in a deep breath and pull his head up and look down into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said and then backed away from me. "I'm going to fix you Yin."

He lifted his hands and pulled out a scroll from his kimono top. He unrolled the piece of paper, tossed it onto the ground, bit his thumb, and kneeled down to the ground next to the scroll.

I saw black ink bleeding from the scroll and onto the ground. It was heading towards me, and in an instant, it completely consumed my body.

Black.

Darkness.

'_What is this?_'

My memories started to play on fast forward again. Everything meshed together and then I saw the mystery man with my brother again, but this time his identity was clearer.

'_N-ni-san?_'

Two of the same person; standing in front of me.

Identical.

The men in front of me were exactly the same.

'_W-who are you?_'

Suddenly the men were fighting. They tearing away at each other and all I could do was watch.

I could hear myself screaming for my brother, but I couldn't figure out what was going on, and then it stopped.

One man was standing on top of the other and I saw him raise his sword in the air. A loud slicing noise filled my ears and a scream worked its way from the pit of my stomach and out of my mouth.

I saw more men walking towards the man that was lying on the ground and swiftly picked him up, dragging him towards me. The other man was following them and I noticed that he was laughing.

I felt my knees hit the ground and something sharp stab into my neck.

"Just give her enough so she won't run away!" I heard the man shout in my direction.

'_Who are the people_?' I thought as I felt my head start to spin.

They injected the wounded man as well and pulled him over next to me.

"Now then, you two won't be going anywhere."

I saw the man who also looked like my brother walk over and bend his face down to mine. His smile was sick and twisted. I felt sick as I saw him bring his hand to my face.

"What a shame. A pretty face like yours shouldn't be in this predicament. I can't tell you that I'll feel bad when I smash your skull in, but I promise" he buried his head into my hair and I could hear him take in a deep breath "I won't forget you!" he started to laugh and pulled himself to his feet.

My face was plastered with terror. I looked over to the wounded man and saw his chest moving up and down.

'_He's still alive?_' I thought in shock.

I couldn't help the tears that started to fall down my cheek. This man beside me looked exactly like my brother. He was my brother. There's no way that this maniac who was wearing my brother's features was my actual brother. No way!

"Tck, it sure took you a long time didn't it honey." The man standing above me said.

"How old were you" the man tapped his chin "I think about seven maybe?"

I had no clue what he was talking about.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Oh that's right!" the man shouted. "I guess that you still can't put two and two together so I'll let you in on my secret. I kidnapped you and placed into a training camp. I disguised myself to look like your brother. Man, you really are stupid! You believed everything! But you were one of my best students, and you made me a lot of money. Ha!"

I tried to put the pieces together, but my memories were blank.

"I-I don't understand…."

The man pushed me to the ground and stood over my body.

"That man over there" he said as he pointed to the wounded man "he's your brother."

I felt bile start to rise from my stomach. I pulled my head to the side and felt everything spew from my mouth.

"Disgusting." the man spat at me.

He walked around my body and stopped right behind my head.

I leaned up and saw him looking down at my face.

His lips were twitching into a ferocious grin.

"Now this may hurt a little."

I saw him lift his foot over my head and then pain took over, but it wasn't long until the darkness took me under.

I woke up to someone shaking me and I could hear someone calling my name.

"Yin. Yin. Wake up please Yin!"

I sat up from the pallet underneath me and looked up to face the person who had woken me up.

"Tell me Yin, what do you remember?" I looked at the man in front of me who was gently holding my face.

"W-what is this place? Who are y-you?" I asked him.

I was starting to tremble uncontrollably.

He held me tightly in his arms and said, "I-I will spend the rest of my life making this right, for you Yin. I will bring you back."

This man was my brother, and now I understood everything.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hello, hello! I hope that my last few chapters weren't too confusing! Thank you as always for taking the time to read and/or review my story(preferably both hehe)! Oh I was wondering….should I include a lemon? It's been on my mind for a while now, and I originally was going to write one. I'm sort of one the fence now. It would be my first lemon ever though! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! Arigato!**_

_**I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: A tiny bit of profanity!**_

"Yin! You have to wake up!"

I could feel my body being shook violently and I could hear someone yelling my name.

'_Ni-san?'_

I felt my eyes open and I could see my brother looking down at me.

"Yin!" he said with a sigh of relief.

"N-ni-san!"

I shouted his name and threw my arms around his neck. Tears were streaming down my face and my body was trembling, but I remembered. I remembered who I was.

My brother wrapped his arms around me and picked me up off of the ground.

"I'm so sorry Yin! I tried to get you back, for so long, I tried to get you back!"

I released the hold that I had on my brother and looked up to face him. I couldn't think of any words to say, so I just smiled.

He smiled back and wiped the tears from my face.

"Yin-chan!"

I heard Tobi's voice break the silence that had overcome us.

"You're all better now right?"

I nodded to Tobi.

"Yes Tobi, I think I am."

I looked to Kisame and smiled in his direction.

"We should make our way back home. Pein will need to be informed as well." Tobi said.

I felt my brother nod towards Tobi.

He held me closely to his body and bounded towards the tree, following Tobi's lead.

The trip was silent for the most part until Tobi waved his hands for everyone to stop.

"I'm going to Pein. You all should head home." He said.

I heard a grunt of approval come from Kisame, and with that, we headed home.

Once we cleared the forest and landed onto the clearing of the house, my brother sat me down and held me steady.

"You should go rest Yin."

"I will. I just want to shower first." I said with a smile and wrapped Kisame's cloak around my body tightly.

We made it towards the house and I noticed that Kisame headed into the lower level without a word.

I followed my brother up the stairs and watched him as he opened the door to his room and walked in. I slid the door to my room open and looked around for a moment; making my way over to the large bag that contained my clothing. I started digging through it to get a clean outfit.

'_Mmm clean clothes._' I thought feeling satisfied.

I made my way down the stairs and to the bath house. The door to the bath house was cracked slightly and I peeked my head in to look for anyone who might be in there.

"H-hello?" I whispered.

Silence.

I stepped in the room and slid the door shut behind me.

"Hello?" I spoke a little louder this time.

Nothing.

I decided that it was safe for me to bathe and soon made my way over to one of the wooden shower stalls. Quickly, I began to shed my clothing and reached to turn the faucet over. I stuck my hand under the water and tested the temperature. It felt so warm and inviting. I could feel a grin creep up onto my face as I slipped underneath the running water.

"Mmmm."

I couldn't help but let a small moan escape my lips. The water just felt too good.

"Does it feel that good?"

My heart stopped. I slammed my body across the shower and I heard a loud smack fill the room when I hit the side of the stall.

'_W-who is in here?_' I thought.

Laughing.

Whoever it was laughing was clearly enjoying themselves.

I could feel my eyebrows scrunching together and I gathered up the courage to talk to the person who interrupted my shower.

"W-who's there?" I couldn't help the shakiness in my voice.

"Ha, silly girl. Do I scare you that badly?"

'_Kisame?'_

I felt my body ease slightly when I thought about it being him.

"K-Kisame?" I said out loud this time.

"Mmmhmm."

"O-oh." I said pulling my body from the wall behind me.

"Oh?" Kisame said in a curiously mocking tone.

"Y-you just scared me."

There was a moment of silence and I then I heard the sound of splashing water.

'_He must be in one of the baths_.' I thought to myself.

The thought of Kisame sitting in a bath naked just feet away from where I was showering made my whole body heat up quickly.

I could feel my heart rate increasing and started to scrub myself as fast as I could. I grabbed the faucet and turned the water off and started to reach for my clothes. Once I had them, I slid my underwear on and snapped my bra. My shirt came next, then my shorts, and finally my stockings. I didn't bother with my sandals. I tip toed my way to the door and quietly slid it open.

"That was quick."

Kisame was standing right in front of me. Water was glistening all over his shirtless torso and I could feel the heat coming off of his body. My heart dropped into my stomach and I felt my jaw fall open.

"H-how d-did you….?" I started to question him, but another voice interrupted.

"Yin! You're back!"

This voice was all too familiar. It was deep and dark. I could just imagine his blonde hair swaying back and forth, and his bright blue eye staring at me. It made me shudder.

Deidara.

I looked towards him and saw him advancing my way.

I took a step back and grabbed the door. I started to slide it shut, but was stopped by Deidara's hand.

'_Is that a mouth?_' I thought in shock.

I could see his hand's tongue licking the air around it.

"Mmm where are you going Yin? You don't want to play a game with me? I hope you missed me as much as I missed you!"

Deidara pushed the door open further and made his was closer towards me.

"Enough Deidara. Can't you see that we are busy?" Kisame said, stepping beside me and grabbing my arm.

I looked up at Kisame in shock, but he kept eye contact with Deidara.

"Aww c'mon Kisame! I just want to play with her."

Deidara reached for my arm and I started to feel trapped. My breathing started to become more rapid and my chest started to feel heavy.

"D-Deidara, please I…." I tried to ask him politely and then felt him grab my arm.

The mouth on his hand started to nibble my skin and my spine began tingling at his touch.

I jerked my arm away from him.

"Deidara! Please!" I shouted at him.

Deidara took a step forward and reached for me again.

"What a naughty girl you have here Kisame." He said, adding his sick smirk to the statement.

"Would you like for me to punish you? Hmmm?"

I stepped back and grabbed onto Kisame. He jumped a little at my touch. I made my way around Kisame's body and found Deidara looking up, scowling at the large man blocking him.

'_This is my chance._' I thought as I looked towards my only exit.

I bolted to the door; my body filled with adrenaline and fear.

"Come back here and play nice Yin!" Deidara yelled to me.

I made my way outside and turned the corner. Shock. Everyone was here; my brother, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, Itachi, Pein, Konan, and Tobi. I hesitated for a moment and turned to meet their stares.

"Oi! Don't run from me little girl!" I could hear Deidara shout at me from inside the house.

"Yin?" my brother asked, "Are you alright?" he sounded worried.

"I'm fine." I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

I bowed deeply in front of all of the people that were staring and made my way down the stairs to the grassy clearing, trying to not look frightened. I felt a gush of wind rush past my face.

"There you are!" Deidara whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened and I could feel his hand running through my hair.

"You aren't getting away from me this time."

I turned to face Deidara and suddenly felt an amazing rush of chakra hit my body. Mustering up a little bit of courage, I decided that I wasn't going to be a target anymore. My mind shifted into overload and I flashed through a few hand signs.

"Hmmm?" I heard Deidara say, just before I shoved past him and made my way across the field we were standing on.

"P-please Deidara!" I yelled to him.

"Ha! This has been a long time coming little girl!" he shouted back to me "You're mine now!"

Everything grew silent.

I noticed Deidara fidget for a moment.

A small object was making its way towards me.

I braced myself for a shuriken, but after a moment of waiting, I noticed it was a bird.

'_A bird?_'

It had wings that were flapping its way towards me. The bird landed on my shoulder and I examined it for a moment. It looked more like a rock. No feathers, and where it's eyes were supposed to be were more like empty sockets.

'_What is this?'_ I thought.

"NOW WITNESS TRUE ART!" I heard Deidara yell towards me.

An explosion.

It was loud and huge.

I felt someone digging their shoulder into my stomach and push me down. I could feel their body lying on top of mine, their mouth was directly next to my ear and I heard them laughing.

"Damnit girl." The man said.

I immediately recognized Kisame's voice.

Once the cloud of dust appeared I saw Kisame lifting himself off of me.

He pulled me to my feet and turned to Deidara, Kisame looked pissed.

I could hear Deidara laughing at us. I turned to face my brother and noticed that he was standing by Tobi.

Tobi had his arm out in front of my brother as if he were trying to prevent him from coming to me.

"H-he tried to blow me up?" I asked, turning my attention to Kisame who was dusting himself off.

Kisame turned to face me and nodded.

I felt my stomach twist with terror and anger. My chakra started to react to my current state. It felt like it was boiling over. I was beginning to see red.

Kisame was staring at me, but I never turned to look at him.

I pushed through a few hand signs and lunged at Deidara. My speed was incredible. In an instant, I was inches away from him. I could feel his breath hitting my face and I saw his smirk disappear. With one quick motion, I shoved him into the forest that was surrounding us. Trees started to fall around him and the dust blew up into the air. I turned to my brother and noticed that he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"My turn." I said as I turned back to look for Deidara.

He was laughing when I saw him emerge from the cloud of dust.

"Well, it's about damn time!" his smirk was starting to creep back up on his lips.

Explosions shook the ground and our breathing started to get loud and haggard. Sweat was streaming out of my pores and my muscles were aching. We went back and forth between dodging and attacking for what felt like hours. I could tell that Deidara was having a hard time keeping up with my speed and taijutsu. One side of his face looked like it was already swelling from my punches. The top of my head started to feel wet, so I reached my hand up to wipe, what I thought to be sweat, away.

'_Blood.' _

I could see it smearing in-between my fingers and I could feel it dripping down the front of my face. My body started to tremble and my survival instinct kicked into overdrive. Chakra was flooding through my arms and legs. I lunged towards Deidara and kicked him in the stomach.

He let out a loud grunt and fell to the ground.

I bent down beside him and raised my right hand above my head. I saw Deidara's eyes widened and he began to cough. My fingers bolted through a fury of signs, and then it stopped.

Someone grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the ground.

"Enough Yin! I don't want to watch this anymore!"

It was my brother.

His face looked furious and hurt all at the same time.

I felt my body shut down.

"I-I'm s-sorry Ni-san I…."

"You just don't get it do you?" he said as he bent down and grabbed my face between his rough hands.

"You weren't supposed to end up like this….like me." He hung his head and began to whisper "I tried to keep you safe, but that bastard lied to me and took you away."

I could hear Deidara grunting rather loudly behind my brother. Peeking over my brother's shoulder, I saw Deidara smirking as he stood up.

"Oi! Yin! I'm not finished with you."

My brother let my face go and stood above me. He waited for a moment and then began to walk away.

Deidara made his way over to me and extended his hand.

"Little girl" he said with a sickly twisted grin "I like playing with you."

I put my hand in his and he pulled me to my feet. I looked up to his face and then bowed in front of him; apologies spewing from my mouth.

"Please forgive me Deidara! I'm not sure what came over me."

"Ha! Don't even think for a second that you've won! Yeah, I should be apologizing to you!" he said while running his finger over the blood that had dripped down my face.

I smiled up at Deidara and then turned my attention over to the mob of people behind me. They were glaring and I felt the knot in my stomach get tighter.

"A-am I in t-trouble?"

Deidara chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!"

I could hear the sarcasm practically dripping out of his mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hello! I've been feeling a little uninspired today for some reason, so this chapter will not be very long. Arigato.**_

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

I took in a deep breath and felt Deidara pushing me towards the mob of people.

With every step, I could feel the knot in my stomach get tighter and tighter.

Finally, we had made it.

Pein was waiting just below the steps.

"Well, you've caught my attention now." He was looking down, directly into my eyes.

I couldn't help but stare back at him, and then, I heard my brother's voice.

"No." he sounded furious.

Everyone had turned their heads to look at my brother.

He was standing in the door way and he was fuming.

"This wasn't a part of the agreement." He said, turning his full attention to Pein.

'_Agreement_?'

"W-what agreement?" I asked, noticing my brother turn to meet my gaze for only a second, and then make his way back to Pein.

"You were to leave once you obtained your memories." My brother looked to me and I could see hurt in his eyes. "You have a chance to start over and have the life that you've always wanted Yin."

"The girl possesses the Dim Mak, such as yourself Yang." Pein spoke sternly. "I have no intention of letting her go now. She would make a good addition to our team."

I heard Deidara chuckle from behind me and squeeze my shoulders.

My brother's hands were balled into fists and I heard him begin to speak through clenched teeth.

"Run. Yin."

I looked to Pein, who had turned his face to mine.

He was waiting for my next move.

"Ni-san, what kind of life do you expect me to have now?" I asked as I hung my head. "I-I'm sorry, but if you had intended for me to live the life that I had always wanted; you would have just let me die."

The tension in the air around me grew very thick. I brought my head up and noticed that all eyes were on me, and that fact, made me shudder. The grip that Deidara had on my shoulders had tightened even more, and my brother's face was distorted with so much hurt and anger.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I WASTED MY LIFE ON A LOST CAUSE!" he screamed at me.

I winced at the tone of his voice and watched as he advanced closer to me.

"Well, answer me!"

"I-I…."

"You what!" his tone was dark.

"I-I lived with a man who I thought was my brother for ten years. He trained me to murder! Murder Ni-san! That's all that I've done since I've been away from you; take lives. And all this time, I thought it was you who I was with. I trusted that man just like I trusted you, because I saw; my brother." I pulled away from Deidara's hold and put some distance in between the group of people in front of me. I turned my back to my brother and squeezed my eyes shut in order to stop the tears that were starting to flood my eyes. "H-how could you have known about the things that I had done and let me live Ni-san! Who's head is resting on my shoulder's so that I could have a second chance. What happened to this girl?" I asked as I ran my hand's through my hair.

"I-I can't go back, I just can't" I opened my eyes and the tears started to fall freely "so what am I supposed to do now?"

"Become a part of something greater than your past."

I recognized Pein's voice.

"You will make a fine addition Yin." His voice sounded soft yet demanding.

I could feel his presence inches away from my body. He stopped for a moment, and then brushed past me toward the forest, Konan followed him shortly. Soon, they were gone, and I was left with a crowd of people watching my every move.

I didn't dare turn around to face the wrath of what was about to come. And then, just when I thought the suspense was about to kill me, two hands rested on my shoulders. They were large hands, and when I turned my head for a closer inspection, I noticed that they were a familiar shade of bluish-grey. I turned my body around to stand directly in front of the man behind me.

"W-what do I do now Kisame?" I asked, unable to look him in the eyes.

He took in a deep breath and released one of his hands from my shoulders to run a finger down the trail of blood on my face.

"Clean this cut before it gets infected."


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Hello! Warning: Slight gore! Arigato!**_

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Dim Mak= touch of death.**_

Kisame grabbed my arm and began to lead me into the lower level of the house.

Eyes.

I could feel them everywhere.

The mob of people who were on the porch ahead of us was giving me their full, undivided attention.

I kept my head down and followed Kisame's lead. I didn't dare resist when he pulled my arm forward and began to take larger strides.

The wide girth in between his footsteps was hard for me to match. I was practically jogging in order to keep up.

We made our way to the bath house and I looked up just long enough to see Kisame's hand reaching for the door in front of us.

He slid it open and pulled me into the large room.

"Stay here." He said, while letting the grip he had on my arm cease.

I looked up and watched him walk towards one of the wooden stalls. I heard rustling and then water running for a moment.

Kisame started to make his way back to me with a small object in his hand. It was a white cloth and it looked like it was dripping something onto the floor. He finally stopped inches from my face and bent down to put the warm cloth on my head.

"It's not deep, so you won't need a bandage."

I could feel him wiping the dry blood off of my face and for a brief second, we made eye contact. My cheeks felt like they were going to seer off of my face. My heart started to beat so fast, that my head was starting to spin, and then, my stomach rumbled. I pulled my arms around my torso and squeezed.

"When was the last time that you were fed?" he asked, looking slightly irritated.

'_Fed?_' I thought.

His question took me by surprise.

"There isn't much to eat here. The village a few miles from here has good meats though."

I looked up to Kisame and heard my stomach growl again.

"I-I…."

Slam!

I jumped at the loud noise behind me and saw Deidara coming towards Kisame and me.

"Kisame! Did I just hear you say something about going out for something to eat?" he said with his signature smirk.

Kisame didn't say a word. He glanced at Deidara and then turned to dispose of the cloth in his hand.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and someone's breath tickling my ear.

"We should make it a date hmm!" Deidara whispered.

I looked over to see his face inches from mine. I clamped my eyes shut, then quickly turned my head in the opposite direction. I heard someone chuckling other than Deidara, so I opened my eyes to investigate.

Hidan.

He was standing right beside me.

"Ha! Deidara I think you're making her uncomfortable!" he said with a twisted grin.

My body was shaking.

"Oi Yin! Don't be so scared, I won't let anything happen to you…." Deidara said.

For some reason, Deidara's words made me feel even more frightened. And then, I felt someone's hand wrap around my arm and pull me forward. I hit whoever had pulled me and felt their arm wrap around my waist.

"Well Kisame, when did you lay claim on the girl? Did you even ask if she wanted to be saved from somebody like you?" Hidan said pointing towards Kisame.

"Yeah Kisame! Why don't you let Yin decide?" Deidara said, crossing his arms and looking down at me.

I felt Kisame's grip tighten on my waist and I could feel his eyes burning at hole onto the top of my head. I wasn't sure what to say, and after a few minutes past, I felt Kisame let go of me and walk past Deidara and Hidan.

"Don't worry girl. I'll make sure to be gentle." Hidan said, leaning forward.

The smirk on his face was beautiful and horrifying all at the same time.

Deidara held his arms out in front of me "Hmmm…." He said as he motioned for me to move closer.

The air around me was so heavy that I was having trouble breathing.

"K-Kisame…." I managed to choke out.

His hand was on the door and I saw him turn his head to face me. He let go of the door and used an index finger to motion for me to come to him. I took step after step and made my way in-between Deidara and Hidan. I could feel their eyes on me as I made my way to Kisame.

I stopped in front of Kisame and looked up at him for a moment.

He smirked down at me, opened the door, and guided me forward.

I let out a loud sigh as I turned and watched him close the door, which made Kisame laugh.

"I'm going to get my cloak and then we can go to the village to get something to eat."

I looked up nervously at Kisame.

"I probably need to go to Ni-san…." I said dropping my head forward. "B-besides, I wouldn't want to be a burden."

Kisame let out a sigh.

"Yin." I immediately recognized my brother's voice.

My body jumped and turned to face him. He was leaning against the door leading to the porch.

I turned back to Kisame and bowed in front of him and then twisted my body to face my brother. I began to put more distance between Kisame and I, and close the distance between my brother and I.

"We have much to discuss." My brother said, avoiding eye contact.

He pushed his body from its current position and began to walk up the stairs towards the upper level of the house.

I followed him silently as we ascended the stairs and walked towards his room.

He slid his door open and nodded for me to step inside.

I didn't argue. I felt like I had already done enough damage with our previous encounter.

He closed the door and brushed past me towards the pallet in the middle of his room. He sat down beside the pallet and motioned for me to do the same.

I heard him take in a deep breath and then exhale it.

"I'm going to explain everything to you Yin." He said in a serious tone. "There are something's that even your memories cannot tell you. Something's that only I know, and need you to be aware of."

He started to explain the extent of his childhood. It consisted of our father training him to become a Takigakure ANBU captain at a very young age. He was taught the Dim Mak which was a technique that was frowned upon by many. My father was relentless with my brother and turned him into an unstoppable force.

"But everything changed when you were born. Mother wanted to protect you and she hid the majority of her pregnancy from Father. After Mother gave birth to you, she made me promise to protect you from Father, and then, she died the next morning. I was unable to keep my promise to her, because shortly after you were born, Father found us." My brother stopped and looked towards the door.

"I ran with you for many years, but he managed to keep finding us. You were seven when he took you from me. He disgiused himself as me and tricked you into following him. I chased him for what felt like forever and then finally managed to get to you. He had already warped your mind and sealed your memories away. You were nothing but a slave to him Yin. A slave to him and the organization he was running underneath Takigakure." he turned back to face me, "I was captured shortly after finding you and was drugged. When I woke up, you were dead. Your face had been crushed beyond recognition and your body was lying beside mine. I was frantic. I managed to bring you back to Takigakure and found someone willing enough to attempt the whole body transplant. After the surgery was complete, it took days for you to come too. I can't even express all of the emotions that were flooding through me. I took every precaution to keep you safe then; the cloak and mask were only a few of them. Sealing the remainder of your memories was another precaution that I had to take. I couldn't let Father take you away again." My brother shifted a little bit closer to me.

"But Father quickly caught on and discovered from the man who had done the operation; that you were in fact, still alive. I decided that in order to keep you safe, I would have to hide you someplace that no one would find you. After months of searching, I came across a strange man who said that he had been watching us for quite some time. He explained to me his new plan for the world and the Akatsuki….I had no other choice Yin. I was running out of options."

Silence grew over our still bodies.

What was I supposed to say to my brother…?

He had given up his entire life for me….

I wasn't the one who deserved to start over….

He was.

"Ni-san." I leaned forward to grab his hands from his face.

The tears were relentlessly falling from my eyes and streaming down my cheeks.

"I-I'm so sorry….w-what can I do Ni-san?" I pleaded with my brother.

I wanted him to say anything. I would do anything to make him happy in this moment. I wanted to take the hurt from my brother so badly.

He stared at me for a moment and then looked at our hands.

"As long as we are together and you are safe, I am happy." He said softly.

I let go of my brother's hands and watched him pull himself up from the wooden floor.

He extended his hands down to me and pulled me up to my feet.

"We can work together towards this new goal of an honest world." He spoke while pulling me closely to his chest.

"Together." I whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Lemon! Lemon! Lemon!**_

_**I do not own Naruto hehe**_

I don't remember what happened after the conversation with my brother, but somehow I had made it into my room, onto my pallet, and I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I saw my brother sliding my bedroom door behind him. He turned to me with a paper sack and soda can in in his arms.

"I'm glad you are awake Yin." He said as he made his way to me.

He handed me the paper sack which smelled delicious, and then the soda can. I opened it quickly with a loud popping noise and drank the contents of the can. I peeked into the paper sack and inhaled its sweet aroma. I picked up a sticky rice ball from the paper sack and tossed it into my mouth.

"So good." I said with a sigh.

"Ni-san, have you eaten?"

He nodded his head and I dove my hand back into the crunchy paper sack and began to devour the rest of its delectable contents.

My brother reached for the paper sack and can and lifted them off of my lap once I was finished.

"Are you full?" he asked raising an eyebrow in my direction.

I nodded.

"Good, now we can start training." He said in a serious tone.

"Training?"

"Yes." He turned to face the door. "I want you to be able to hone your skills, if you plan to stay here. I want you to be ready for anything."

I slowly nodded towards my brother, pulled the covers from over my legs, and pushed myself off of my pallet.

My brother began to walk towards the door and slide it open.

I bent over to pick up my sandals and slid them in between my split toe stockings and onto my feet. I quickly began to follow my brother towards the door and onto the upper level of the house.

My brother closed the door behind us and grabbed onto the railing of the porch. He turned to me and smirked.

"Now, I'm not going to repeat myself so listen carefully." His tone was a mystery to my ears.

"Speed is our strongest asset. Taijutsu is our second. The Dim Mak techniques are used to kill, that is their only purpose." He said as he turned his body forward again.

He squeezed the railing and threw himself forward and onto the ground below.

I ran forward and leaned over the railing to look for him. He had his hands cupped over his mouth and his head tilted upwards to look at me.

"Catch me Yin." He shouted.

And with that, he was gone.

I watched his body disappear into the woods in the blink of an eye.

'_Speed_.' I thought to myself.

My hands gripped the railing tightly and I gave my body enough momentum to push over it. I flew to the ground and landed on my feet with ease. I could hear laughing coming from behind me. When I turned my body, I noticed that Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame were staring at me.

Hidan had a horrifying grin plastered on his face.

I swallowed hard and decided to politely wave towards the group of men behind me, flashing a cheeky grin towards Hidan.

Shock.

Hidan's grin was instantly wiped from his face and he looked pissed.

I took that as my queue to leave, so I turned my body and bolted towards the forest. I could feel my chakra surging through my body and begin to flow through to my feet. My speed was increasing and I could feel the wind hitting my face with great force. I reached the trees quickly and bounded into the limbs, my eyes alert and focused on finding my brother. I traveled for quiet sometime before eventually stopping and taking in my surroundings.

Quiet.

I strained my eyes and ears, checking for any sign of my brother.

Snap!

I jerked my head to the sudden sound and found my brother standing in a clearing below me.

He smirked at me and shoved off of the grassy area below, he was heading straight for me.

My body froze on the tree limb beneath me, and then, I felt a sharp jab hit my stomach. It knocked me from the limb I was standing on and I fell to the ground below. My back hit the ground and I felt air gush out of my mouth. I heard footsteps closing in on me and I turned my head towards them.

"I'm not going to go easy on you Yin." My brother said, looking down at me.

I was gasping for air and I was unable to think.

"Focus Yin." He said as he bent down to my level.

I slowed my breathing and focused my chakra into my hands. With a quick jab, I stuck my brother in the shoulder sending him to his back. I stood up and looked down at my brother. He was smiling.

"You play dirty!" he spat in my direction.

I smiled at my brother and watched him turn himself over and push up off of the ground.

He quickly turned and laid a hard punch into my left arm.

'_I should have expected that._' I thought as I fell to the ground again.

"You should have expected that." My brother said smirking.

I pushed my one of my legs forward and tried to knock him over, but he dodged my attack and grabbed my ankle in his hands.

He pulled my body off of the ground and flung me towards the trees.

My side made contact with bark and I yelped at the intense pain. My body didn't give me any time to recuperate; I was up in an instant eyeing my brother and waiting for his next move.

He lunged towards me and I did the same.

Our bodies made contact with fists and feet flying all around us.

My mind was too busy contemplating his next move to come up with another form of attack, so I kept dodging his. Finally, my foot made contact with his stomach.

My brother flew forward and onto the ground.

I didn't wait for him to get up this time.

When I lunged forward, he quickly turned his body and jumped back to his feet.

We started to play and intense game of dodge my kicks and punches again.

It felt like hours had past until my brother and I heard a strange noise that broke our concentration. We stopped immediately and turned our bodies to search for the interruption. Suddenly, a fury of shuriken began to hurdle our way.

"Yin, Move!" my brother shouted.

We both jumped and landed on a distant tree limb.

"Damnit!" I heard my brother curse under his breath.

"W-what's going on Ni-san?"

My brother was eyeing the trees and the forest floor for any sign of movement. He turned to me for a moment and sighed.

Rustling was coming from the trees in front of us, and we both eyed the forest; waiting for our attacker. We saw a familiar body emerge from the brush; Zetsu.

He made his way closer to us and looked to my brother.

"Takigakure ANBU." Zetsu said with a serious tone.

My brother nodded towards Zetsu and turned back to me.

"We're going to head back to the base now Yin."

I nodded to my brother, and we hurried through the forest. When we reached the clearing, I heard my brother let out a deep breath.

"We will have to inform Tobi about this." Zetsu said.

My brother turned his attention towards the house and then back to me.

I also looked to the house before us and noticed that Tobi was making his way towards us.

"Yin-chan!" he shouted to me, waving his hand.

I pulled my arm up and waved towards the man wearing the bright orange mask.

When he finally reached us, my brother began to inform him of the attack.

I watched Tobi scratch his head for a moment and then look down to me.

"Are you alright Yin-chan?" he asked.

I smiled at Tobi, "Y-yes Tobi, I'm alright."

"We will have to inform Pein about this incident." Tobi began to sound more serious.

I looked to my brother and saw him nodding his head to Tobi's statement.

"Yes, we will." My brother said as he looked down at me. "Yin, will you be alright without me?"

I looked to Tobi and then back to my brother, and nodded.

"Yes Ni-san." I hung my head at the thought of him leaving.

"Please, be careful." I said under my breath.

My brother lifted his hand and began to pat my head.

"We will be back." He said softly.

"Don't worry Yin-chan! Tobi won't let your brother get hurt!"

I lifted my head, smiled up at Tobi and bowed deeply.

"Thank you Tobi." I whispered.

I watched the men turn their backs and sprint into the forest. I could feel the wind blowing my hair behind me and I closed my eyes for a moment; trying to enjoy what little peace I had for the time being. I turned back around to face the house and noticed that no one was outside. Step by step, I began to walk my way up to the large house in front of me. I scanned it over a few times and finally came to the conclusion, that everyone was gone. I made my way up the stairs to the upper level of the house and then into my room.

'_I wonder where everybody is_.' I thought to myself.

I slid the door to my room open and made my way inside. The bag leaning against my wall was beginning to slouch over slightly, so I straightened it and reached my hands inside for a clean change of clothing. All that I had left was a red kimono, another pair of black stockings, and a few more pairs of underwear.

"I need to wash my clothes." I said to myself.

I stared at the kimono and I started to reminisce about the day I had received it. My brother had given it to me shortly after I had woken up from my surgery to wear around the dojo that we were staying in at the time. It was much more comfortable than the tight fitting clothing that I wore when we went out into the public. I didn't miss that mask or cloak at all.

I held the silky material up to my body; it was entirely too large for me, but I had no other option. I grabbed the kimono up into my arms and reached for the black obi belt at the bottom of my sack. I threw it over my shoulder and reached for my underwear and stockings. Once I had everything in my arms, I made my way out of my room and down the stairs to the bath house. I keep my eyes peeled for any sign of the rest of the Akatsuki. When I had finally made it in front of the bath house, I slowly slid the door open, peeking my head inside to make sure no one was around.

Nobody.

I poked my foot inside and quickly jumped into the room, sliding the door shut behind me swiftly. I eyed the room once more, and then made my way towards the wooden stalls. I shed my clothing and jumped into the shower, jerking the faucet over to produce running water. I washed my hair and body quickly and stopped ever so often to listen for any peculiar sounds. After I rinsed myself, I reached for my underwear and threw them on. My stockings were sticking to my legs and that made it difficult for me to pull them all the way up my legs. With a few tugs, I had finally pulled them over my knees and up to my thighs. My kimono was next, and as I shoved my arms through the sleeves I started to feel the cottony material that was underneath the kimono itself. It was so soft and smooth. I had to roll my sleeves up to tie the belt around my waist. I didn't do any sophisticated knots; just a simple bow was hanging down my back once I was finished. I looked down and picked up the parts of the dress that were dragging the floor and began to walk towards the door. I was in shock that no one had interrupted or frightened me yet. I released the hold I had on the silky material and let it fall to the floor, sliding the door open and walking out of the bath house. Turning, I place my hand on the door and slid it shut. I strained my ears to listen for any sounds, but I still couldn't hear anything. When I started forward, a gob of red material began to follow me. I noticed how the black flower accents flowed nicely at the bottom and along my sleeves that covered my arms and hands completely. I reached the door that led outside and slid it open slowly, taking small steps out to the porch, just waiting for someone to turn the corner and notice me.

No one.

'_Maybe I really am alone this time_….' I thought to myself.

I could feel my muscles relax as I made my way to the lower level steps and took a seat. I brought my hands up to my hair and began to brush my fingers through it. I liked the way the red in my hair meshed with the redness of the kimono.

The sun was starting to set behind the forest in front of me and the sky was becoming a lovely shade of blue and pink.

I sighed and leaned my head up against the thick rail that was connected to the porch. I realized that I would probably never feel this relaxed again, so I tried to enjoy every second. After a few moments, I heard a creaking sound come from behind me. I jumped and turned my head around.

It was Kisame.

He was standing behind me with his arms crossed, looking down to me with a smug look on his face.

"Enjoying yourself girl?" he said while uncrossing his arms and making his way towards me.

I watched as he took a seat directly beside me.

He let out a deep breath and turned to face me.

I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn with embarrassment and he chuckled while his eyes roamed over my entire body.

"You look….dressed." he said with a smirk.

My whole body was heating up and my mind went blank.

Kisame leaned in closer to me and I could feel his warm breath hitting my face.

"And you smell so….nice."

My head started to spin.

"K-Kisame…." I mouthed.

He brought his hand to my face and cupped my cheek.

"I can't control myself any longer." He whispered as he pulled my face closer to his.

He reached his other hand around the back of my neck and wrapped his fingers through my hair.

Kisame stared at me for a moment, and then, I felt it.

Our lips collided.

I tried to pull away from him, but his grip tightened on the back of my neck.

He removed his hand from my face and wrapped it around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Our chests were crushed together and I could feel my heart beating in my ears. I managed to break our kiss long enough to take in a deep breath, but our lips crashed together again, this time, with an even more forceful kiss.

Kisame was gently massaging my lips with his tongue begging for entrance, but I kept my lips clamped shut. He tightened the bruising grip that he had on my neck and I gasped. He took that opportunity to plunge into my mouth.

I could feel his tongue scouring my mouth and a low growl escape through his throat.

He slowly guided our bodies to lie on the wooden porch beneath us, never breaking our intense kiss.

I felt his arm unwrap from around my waist and his hand let go of my neck.

Kisame planted both of his large hands beside my face and he lifted himself up to face me. His eyes were wondering my face, searching for any emotion.

My eyes were wide and my body was trembling.

"K-Kisame…." I whispered.

He continued to look at my face and then down to my shaking body. He lifted one of his hands from the porch and began to stroke my cheek.

I winced at the touch of his fingers and he jerked his hand away from my face.

Another growl escaped the back of his throat and he pushed himself to his feet. He glared at me for a moment, and then turned away. His hands were balled up into tight fists and his body was shaking.

I leaned up and reached for his pants leg.

"Kisame…." I breathed.

He pulled away from me and began to make his way to the stairs connecting to the upper level of the house.

I watched him pause for a moment before he took his first step, and then finally, he started to make his way up to his room.

"Kisame…." I said under my breath.

'_W-what just happened?'_

Pulling the sleeves of my kimono up, I began to push myself up from the wood below me. When I was standing on my feet, I adjusted my dress and looked back to the stairs.

'_Kisame.'_

I walked towards the stairs and stopped below the first one.

'_What am I doing?_' I thought to myself.

I lifted my foot and began to slowly ascend up the stairs.

'_Where am I going_?'

I turned the corner and began to look for Kisame's room.

'_Why?_'

I opened the door to the first room I saw, nothing.

The next one, empty.

The next one, nothing.

The next one, Kisame.

He was lying on the pallet that was in the middle of the floor. His head jerked to the side and his eyes were staring directly into mine.

I froze.

I had no idea what to say. I had no idea of what to do.

He threw his legs over and stomped his feet onto the floor.

I watched him push himself up off of his pallet and walk towards me, never breaking eye contact. When he was just inches from me, I felt him pry my fingers from the door and pull me into his room.

He stepped beside me and slid the door closed. His room was dark and the only light source was coming from a small candle that was resting on a small table in a far corner of his room. Kisame positioned himself directly behind me and I could feel his chest rise and fall with every deep breath that he took.

The silence was starting to get to me and I felt my fingers start to tremble again.

Kisame slid his hands up my arms and grabbed my shoulders. He gently turned me around to face him and released his grip.

I looked up at the man in front of me and felt my lips quivering.

"K-Kisame I…."

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me flesh against his body.

He pulled me up to his face and slid his arms further down my back.

Suddenly, everything started moving. I looked down and noticed that Kisame was walking forward. After a few steps, I could feel my back being pressed against something solid. I turned my head slightly and saw that he had pushed me up against the wall.

Kisame unwrapped his arms from my lower back and down to my legs.

I felt him grasp my thighs and pull them apart, pushing himself deeper in between them. Something hard was pressing against my core.

"Wrap your legs around me." He demanded.

I hesitated for a moment until I felt Kisame start to grind against me. I whimpered and did as he instructed.

He buried his face into my hair and I heard him let out a low growl.

"Mmm, that's better."

I could feel his hot breath burning my neck and then I felt something sharp.

He was nibbling the skin on my neck and making his way down to my shoulders. He stopped when he came in contact with red material blocking my skin. He jerked the side of my kimono down and I gasped. He was breathing heavily onto my skin and I heard him let out a chuckle just before he bit down onto my shoulder.

I hit my head up against the wall and screamed out in pain.

"Kisame! Please! It hurts!"

I used my entire body and tried to push him off of me, but he never budged. My body was starting to feel weak.

"K-Kisame….p-please…." I whispered.

He released my shoulder and brought his face to mine. Blood was trickling down his lips and I could feel his fingers stroking my cheek.

"I can't help myself." He whispered back to me.

And then, he claimed my lips and began to ravish my mouth.

I didn't resist this time. I couldn't.

I felt his tongue dive deep into my mouth and begin to swim around mine. My body was starting to heat up and I could feel a knot begin to form just below my stomach. I leaned forward into Kisame and began to kiss him back. My arms wrapped around his neck and I felt his large hands grasp my waist. I could feel him getting harder underneath me.

He started to grind against my core again which made my body tingle and I moaned into his mouth. He let go of my waist and I could feel his fingers searching for the belt that tied my dress together. Once he found it, he yanked it forward and I could feel it unravel from my back.

I felt his hands tear the kimono open and push his bare chest up against mine.

He ran his fingers delicately up my waist and towards my chest. Once he found my breast, he cupped them in each of his hands and began to squeeze them. He broke our kiss and leaned back to eye my body in full, and then, he let go of my chest and stared for a moment.

I watched as he brought his fingers to my nipples and began to flick and pinch them. I leaned my head back and let a few gasps and moans fly from my mouth.

"You like that huh?" Kisame said in a deep tone.

He started to pinch my nipples even harder and I could see him grinning as even louder moans started to spew from my lips.

"Mmmm you like that even better don't you?"

I felt his fingers fall down my stomach and stop at my underwear.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a shuriken.

I watched him slide it under my panties and tear through them with ease. Once they were gone, I heard the shuriken drop to the floor.

Kisame ran his hands up my thighs and around to my heated core. He ran his fingers over it and started to smirk.

"You must want this pretty bad huh?"

I looked at Kisame with wide eyes as he brought his wet fingers up to his mouth and ran his tongue over the thick coating of juices.

"Tell me what you want." He demanded.

"I-I…."

"Tell me that you want me Yin." He spoke even louder.

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard.

"I want you Kisame, so badly!" I shouted.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Kisame with a horrifying grin plastered on his face.

He pulled one of his hands away from my body and removed himself from his pants.

I felt him position himself at my entrance and I dug my nails into his shoulders, bracing myself for what was about to come.

With one swift motion, he was inside me.

I swung my head back and screamed as loudly as humanly possible, the pain was almost unbearable. I felt Kisame wrap his arms around my waist and push against my body.

"You're so tight!" he groaned into my ear.

I felt my body start to shake as Kisame began to pull out of me. Inch by inch, I could feel him pulling slowly from me until just his tip was left. I felt his body tremble and he buried his face into my hair.

"Forgive me Yin." He whispered.

And with that, he thrust deep inside me. He didn't stop this time though and he continued to bury his hard member deeper inside my wet core.

The pain was so intense that my vision started to blur. I continued to scream and tighten the hold that I had on his shoulders. It seemed like hours had gone by until pleasure started to override the pain. Soon, my screams turned into loud moans and I released the grip that I had on his shoulders, wrapping my arms around his neck. I could feel Kisame move one of his hands from my waist and guide it upwards to the back of my head.

He grabbed a handful of my long hair and used it to maneuver my face in front of his. Our lips smashed into one another and we began to hungrily kiss each other.

The knot in my stomach began to feel tighter with each of his thrust and I could feel Kisame's grip on my hair tighten.

He pulled my head back and pushed his cheek up against mine. His breath was brushing against my ear.

"My name, I want you to say it."

He thrust deeper inside me.

"Kisame." I moaned as he continued to push himself deeper.

"Louder!"

He grabbed my hips and used them to slam himself inside me.

"KISAME!" I screamed as I finally reached my climax.

My body went numb and I could feel Kisame still pumping in and out of me a few more times until he met his release. I felt him fill me up entirely and then slide himself from my core.

He let me stand, holding my shoulders long enough for me to steady myself. When I finally could stand on my own, he brought his hands to my face and pulled it to his. He kissed my lips and then pulled me towards the bed. He lay down and motioned for me to do the same.

I pulled the kimono over my shoulders and wrapped it around my body, bending down to Kisame and crawling closer to him.

Once I was within his reach, he pulled me into a tight embrace, holding me against his chest. My body went limp and I closed my eyes. The sound of his breathing lulled me to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello! Please enjoy this chapter! Arigato

I do not own naruto.

My eyes shot open and I flung my arms across the pallet underneath me. I felt my arms land on the soft cushion and jerked my head from side to side, looking for Kisame.

He wasn't here.

I examined the room a little more and realized that I was in my room.

'_How did I get here?_' I questioned myself.

Wasting no time, I pulled myself up from the pallet and made my way to the door. I stopped for a moment and checked my appearance. My clothing was still intact and my belt was tied around my waist securely.

"W-what?" I said aloud to myself.

I slid my hand into my kimono and towards my shoulder were Kisame had bitten me; nothing. I couldn't feel any bumps or bruises.

'_Strange…._' I thought.

Once I made it outside the room, I looked over the entire upper level of the house, searching for Kisame or any sign of my brother. I made my way to the stairs and gathered up my kimono just to be sure that I wouldn't trip down the stairs. I reached the lower level of the house and quickly turned the corner; there he was.

Kisame was standing next to Itachi and they were both looking towards me.

I flew back around the corner of the house and slammed my back against the wooden siding. My stomach was in knots and I was having a hard time catching my breath. The memories of last night were coming back to me and crashing into my body like violent waves.

"Yo! We know you're back there girl!" Kisame shouted.

When I heard his voice echo through my ears, my face started to heat up and my body began to tremble. I forced myself to turn the corner and face the two men ahead of me. My throat felt dry and I swallowed hard attempting to relieve it, but that didn't work.

Kisame began to close the distance between us.

"Are you alright? Is something the matter?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I dropped the material of my dress and heard it ruffle against the floor beneath me.

"I-I…." my lips started to quiver as I spoke.

Kisame looked at me with a puzzled expression and then leaned casually up against the wall.

"Itachi and I had come home last night and we found you past out on the stairs." He lifted his hand and pointed towards the stairs below us. "I picked you up and took you to your room last night."

My jaw fell to the floor.

'_It was all a dream_?' I thought to myself.

"Did something happen last night?" Kisame questioned.

I closed my mouth and stared up to his face, "I-I just had a….it was just a dream." I whispered.

He looked down to me and lifted his hand to my face. A mischievous grin started to creep up onto his lips as he leaned down closer to me.

I felt him bury his face into my hair and take in a deep breath.

"Soon." He said, running his fingers down my neck.

His fingers were warm and they left a tingling trail on my skin. He turned away and made his way back towards Itachi, who was looking off into the forest.

"Yin!" I recognized my brother's voice and turned to face him.

He and Tobi were making their way back to the house.

"Yin-chan!" Tobi shouted, waving his hand.

I slowly brought my arm up and waved towards the two men approaching me, feeling Kisame eyeing my every move.

When the two men made their way up the porch, they nodded towards each other and went their separate ways. Tobi, to Kisame and Itachi and my brother started to make his was to me.

"Yin, are you alright?" my brother questioned.

I brought my face up to his and nodded with a small smile.

He smiled back to me and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Good." He spoke softly. "I'm going to rest for a while, but I have a favor to ask."

"A favor?"

"Yes, I need you to give this to someone." My brother said while handing me a small box.

"W-what is this?" I questioned.

"The item is not important, what is important, is that you deliver this package tonight." My brother spoke sternly. "In Takigakure, there will be a man waiting for you at the entrance of the village. Follow him and he will lead you to where you need to be. Understand?"

"T-Takigakure." I whispered as my eyes jolted from the box to my brother's.

"Yes, you won't be noticed. With the full body transplant, no one will recognize you, which is why I cannot come with you." His voice was calm and a gentle smile formed across his features.

I took a deep breath in and nodded towards my brother.

"Ni-san, are you sure that I am capable of doing this?" I asked looking down at the foreign object in my hands.

"Of course dear imoto-san, there is no one better suited for this than yourself."


	19. Chapter 19

**_I do not own Naruto_**

My brother brushed past me and I heard his heavy footsteps begin to climb the stairs behind me.

I glared at the box in my hands and pondered about what might be inside. When I finally tore my eyes away from the box, I looked towards the sky and noticed the sun was beginning to set. I started walking towards the stairs that led to the outside, but someone's hand grabbed my shoulder. I jerked my head around and saw a bright orange mask behind me.

"Good luck Yin-chan." Tobi said his voice less cheerful than usual.

'_Something about this….doesn't feel right_.' I thought as I looked back down to the box in my hands.

I took another step forward and then brought my head up to look at the forest that surrounded the grassy area before me. I swallowed my doubts and pressed forward, turning back to look at the small group of men behind me.

Kisame's eyes were staring directly into my own.

I turned around and felt my cheeks begin to heat up. As I picked up my pace, I could feel his eyes following me, and when I jumped up into the trees, his glare seemed to linger.

I felt the wind pick the bottom of my kimono up and toss it through the air, my hair following suit. It felt nice to be alone, but I couldn't help the fear that was bubbling from the pit of my stomach.

Takigakure was a sizeable distance from the place that I now called home, but it was possible to reach it within a few long hours of traveling.

I pressed forward and gripped the box in between my fingers. The suspense of the whole ordeal was beginning to affect my judgment, and I started to hear things. Noises from all around me were much more intense and finally I had to stop and clear my mind. I picked a branch that was low to the ground, but high enough in the trees for me to not be seen by anyone walking on the forest floor below. I crouched down and rested my hand against the rough trunk of the tree.

For a moment, the noises seemed to vanish, but the longer I listened, the louder they started to become. Whatever it was; was coming for me, and it was getting closer with every passing second.

I quickly jumped into the air and sprinted forward again, trying to put the most distance between me and whatever was chasing after me while tucking the small box in the belt of my kimono. I didn't stop to turn and look. I didn't stop to listen. I didn't stop for anything. My heart was pounding and my chakra was surging through my body at an alarming rate. I was able to avoid hitting any branches with my incredible speed, but the black sky above wasn't making anything easy.

Lights.

I could see small glimmers of hope start to peek from in between the trees and I started to slow down. I finally came to a halt and listened for who I believed to be my attacker.

Nothing.

I released a deep breath and proceeded to fall to the ground below. Soon, I came upon a village. I saw an arched sign that read Takigakure, standing underneath the sign was a man in a black cloak and white mask, exactly like the one that I used to wear. My breath hitched and I could feel a sharp pain run across my chest.

'_What is this?_' I thought as I pulled my hand to chest.

The man was holding a lantern in one of his hands, and it began to sway back and forth with every forward step he took. When he was standing just a few feet away from me, he lifted his other hand and slowly pulled it over his head.

I heard a strange sound being produced from the man in front of me. Suddenly, I noticed a gleaming coming from something that was protruding from the man's back.

'_A sword._' I thought as I saw the moon light bouncing off of the blade.

My mind kicked into survival mode and I flash a few hand sighs, producing massive waves of chakra shooting through my hands and feet. I lunged towards the man and shoved my palm onto his chest.

He flew backwards and onto the ground.

I walked over to him and looked down to his chest. There was a small crater in his chest, about the size of my hand. I brought my hand to my face and noticed that it was covered with deep red blood. I felt bile start to rise up into my throat and I clenched my teeth together.

"Who goes there?" an unfamiliar voice called out.

I jerked my head and saw two more people dressed in the same mask and cloak attire coming straight for me. I turned to head back into the trees and noticed that another group of masks and cloaks were closing in on me as well.

They were surrounding me and there was no escaping.

I heard more rustling coming from the forest and saw another figure appear from the darkness. I instantly recognized the dark cloak and when I saw tall man lifting a giant bandaged sword from his back, I knew exactly who it was.

"Kisame!" I shouted over the crowd of people closing in on me.

Kisame leaped into the air and swung Samehada over his shoulder, relentlessly attacking the mob of people before him.

I could hear slashes and tears filling my ears. The metallic smell of blood started to invade my nose and I clenched my eyes shut. The noises stopped and I felt a large hand rest itself on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I heard Kisame's voice and I felt my eyes slowly begin to open.

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him.

I looked up at his face and saw that he appeared genuinely worried. I felt his hands release my shoulders and his fingers brush past my cheeks and tangle themselves into my hair.

"We need to get away from here." He said looking over my face.

Kisame lifted me up into his arms and carried me over the bodies that lay beneath us.

I grabbed his cloak in my fists and buried my head into his chest. I didn't care where he was taking me; I just knew that this was not where I wanted to be. I felt Kisame jump into the trees and begin to sprint through the branches. I continued to hold onto him tightly until he came to a stop and landed on the forest floor.

He sat me down on the ground and knelt down beside me.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from his and when I felt his fingers start to stroke my cheek, I leaned into his hand. I felt him pull my face closer to his and soon, our lips meet each other in a passionate kiss.

Kisame moved his hands to the back of my head and pulled my face firmly against his.

I began to feel lightheaded, so I clutched onto his cloak for support.

Kisame released his grip and broke our kiss and stared at me with a serious face.

"We need to get you somewhere safe."

I stared at him for a moment.

"S-safe? But I…."

Kisame rolled off of me and pushed himself to his feet. He took a step forward and turned his back to me.

"Your brother has been lying to you Yin." he said in a stern voice.

My eyes widened and my heart fell into my stomach.

"W-w-what." I gasped.

Kisame looked over his shoulder to me.

"He using you Yin."

I climbed to my feet and walked towards Kisame.

"You're lying!" I shouted to him.

I could feel my body shaking. I was furious.

He turned around to face me and I swung a fist in his direction. He grabbed my wrist in a crushing grip and I attempted to jerk my arm away from him with no avail.

"I will not let him take you away from me Yin." He growled to me.

My anger was quickly replaced with fear. The look in Kisame's eyes was shaking every bone in my body.

"K-Kisame…." I whispered.

He tightened his grip on my wrist even more and I yelped.

"Understand this girl! I am not going to stand by and watch your brother rip you away from me!" This time, he was shouting at me.

I winced at the tone of his voice and turned my face away.

Kisame grabbed my jaw with his large hand and jerked my face up to look him in the eyes.

Snap!

I felt Kisame let go of my face and noticed him reaching for Samehada.

A man dressed in a Takigakure ANBU uniform with a solid white mask covering his face, stepped from the brush. He lifted his hand into the air and placed another on his mask.

I watched as he peeled the mask from his face and tossed it to the ground.

The man's long silver hair was tied tightly into a high ponytail, and when he stepped further into the light that was being cast from the moon, I noticed his facial features looked familiar. He dropped his hands to his sides and a look of sadness fell on his face.

"Yin. What has your brother done to you….?"

_**A/N: Hello! So this story is taking on a life of its own! I hope that whoever is reading this is actually enjoying all the twists and turns hehe. Arigato!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Naruto.**

I watched Kisame walk towards the strange man in front of us. My feet were rooted to the ground and my stomach began to feel sour.

Kisame turned his attention back to me and extended his long arm.

"Come with me Yin." He said in a soft voice.

I reached out and placed my hand in his. I could feel his large hand swallow mine as he wrapped his fingers around it.

Kisame began to pull me closer to him, and we made our way to the silver haired man.

I noticed the man reach his arms to me and I slid my body behind Kisame's, clutching at his cloak.

The man let out a deep sigh and dropped his arms back to his sides.

"Yin, please…." The man pleaded.

Kisame grabbed my shoulder and gently pulled me in front of him to face the strange man.

I looked at the man who stood before me and saw him reach for me again. I winced when I felt his fingers brush against my cheek and I clamped my eyes together tightly. Soon after that, I felt the man's fingers disappear and someone gripping my shoulders. I was pulled forward and locked in a tight embrace. My eyes shot open and I saw an ANBU vest. When I tilted my head up, I felt silky hair brush against my face and over my eyes.

The person's arms were wrapped around me so tightly that I couldn't lift my own. When I was finally released from the tight embrace, I saw the man's face.

'_He looks so much like, n-ni-san…._' I thought to myself as I roamed over the man's facial features with wide eyes.

He knelt down in front of me and grabbed my hands in his own. He pulled them to his face and pressed them against his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Yin. I promised your mother that you would always be safe, and now look at you." He said as he brought his face to mine.

I could hear the sadness in his voice and I could feel his hands beginning to shake.

"What has he done to my daughter?" he mumbled under his breath.

My entire being froze to the ground.

"D-daughter?" I whispered.

My head jerked towards Kisame and a look of horror was smeared across my features.

Kisame stared back to me with a serious expression and placed his hands across my shoulders. He pulled me away from the kneeling man and into his hard body.

I watched the man's expression change from sadness to frustration when Kisame pried my body away from his.

"I've brought you the girl, now you will tell her the truth." Kisame said sternly.

The man brought himself back to his feet and nodded to Kisame.

"We will need to head underground before the sun rises." The man said while turning his head towards the moon that was beginning to lower itself behind the trees.

He walked past Kiame and I and made his way back towards the village we had just fled from.

I felt the heat of Kisame's body leave my backside and I turned to watch him as he began to follow the man who had just introduced himself as my father, back into the woods. I turned my head back around to stare at the trees in front of me.

'_Ni-san…._' I thought to myself.

In an instant, Kisame's body flew in front of mine. I gasped and took a step back.

He grabbed my arms and leaned down to me, our cheeks pressed firmly against one another.

I shuddered when I felt his hot breath hitting my ear.

"You're going to have to trust me." He whispered to me.

Tears started to form into my eyes as Kisame pulled his face away from mine.

"W-why are you doing this to m-me…?" I said looking up to him as the tears started to roll down my cheeks.

Kisame looked down to me and swiftly lifted my body up into his arms, carrying me back towards the village.

I couldn't find the strength to struggle. I just let him carry me forward. My head rested on his shoulder and I closed my eyes. My mind was trying to process everything all at once, but it kept hitting dead ends. Nothing made sense anymore.

When Kisame stopped, I opened my eyes and saw a dimly lit hallway stretching before us. He picked his pace up again and I watched as we past several burning torches hanging from what looked to be brick. The air in the room was warm and heavy, making it difficult to breath.

I heard a creaking noise coming from beside us and jerked my head towards the sound.

"Come, you can rest here." The man said, leading us into a small room.

The man walked over to the bed that was pushed into the corner of the room and took a seat. He patted the mattress underneath him and nodded towards me.

I looked up at Kisame and felt him set me on the solid ground below.

He nudged me forward and I turned my attention to the man sitting in front of me.

I hesitantly began walking towards the man and then turned back to Kisame who was leaning against the door of the small room.

Kisame lifted his hand and motioned for me to sit next to the silver haired man.

I turned back to face the man and twisted my body around to sit next to him.

I heard the man next to me take a deep breath and extend his body over mine to reach for the nightstand next to me.

He pulled the small drawer out and reached his hand inside, pulling out a small square piece of paper.

I felt the mattress underneath me bounce when he sat back down. I watched as he flipped the piece of paper over in his hand and slowly extend it towards me. I stared at the man with lidded eyes and then looked down to the piece of paper.

"Your mother." He spoke softly.

It was a picture of a beautiful woman with a much younger looking version of the man who I was sitting next to. A small boy was standing in front of the woman and he was clutching at her long dark kimono. When I looked closer at the woman I noticed that she was holding something in her arms.

A finger flashed itself in front of my eyes and pointed to the bundle in the woman's arms.

"That is you Yin." The man said.

My heart felt cold in that moment.

"Me?" I mouthed to the man.

He nodded his head and pointed to the small boy in the picture.

"And this is your brother, Yang"

I tried to swallow the knot that had begun to form in the back of my throat.

"N-ni-san." I whispered.

The man shifted his weight forward and grabbed my chin in his hand. He pulled my face up to meet his and released a deep breath.

"Your mother loved you very much Yin." he said with a serious face.

Silence grew around us and it was beginning to suffocate me.

"O-otou-san…." I whispered.

My father jerked his head at the sound of my voice. He stared into my eyes and a small smile began to creep up onto his lips. He reached for my face and I could see the tears begin to swell up in his eyes. His hands were very calloused, but his hold was gentle.

"Yin."

When my name finally slipped out of his mouth, his tears began to paint his cheeks.

"I-I….tried to save you, I tried with all my might to get you away from him, but I wasn't strong enough. When I finally was able to get to you, you were long gone. The innocence. The memories. My daughter. They were all gone. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Yin. I'm so sorry." He choked in between his sobs.

"Him?" I questioned.

My father took both of my hands in his and pressed them firmly to his face. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

I watched as he absorbed the moment, and then opened his eyes again. He released my hands and then opened his eyes, staring directly into mine.

I could feel his body tense as he leaned in closer to me.

"I blame myself for so many things Yin. If I had only been there….." he stopped for a minute to take a deep breath. "If I had only been there for your mother, she would still be alive. Your brother wouldn't hate me and you….." he ran his fingers through my long red hair. "You were born with a head full of jet black hair, just like Yang, you both got that from your mother." He said with a small smile, placing his hand back in his lap. "The organization I was developing consumed my life in its early stages, and therefore, I wasn't around much after you were born, leaving your mother alone with you and your brother. All the while the organization was slowly growing and so was the risk of being found out. It wasn't long until my identity became known and you all became the targets of many vicious people. After your mother was killed, I fled with you and your brother to Takigakure. I decided that the only way to protect you was to teach you and your brother the ways and techniques of the Dim Mak. The Dim Mak, is a Kekkei Genkai that my family possesses and I perfected over a very long lifetime. Over a short period of time, you both excelled in the Dim Mak and the people in the organization looked to you both almost like prophets." My father said while turning to Kisame.

I watched my father as he took in a couple deep breaths and slowly turned his head back to me.

"The organization was built on a vision that a man named Uchiha Madara had for the world. The Eye of the Moon Plan."

I stared at my father for a moment and furrowed my brow.

"B-but Ni-san, that's why he joined the Akatsuki."

My father chuckled at my statement.

"Your brother is trying to destroy the Akatsuki. He thinks that by destroying them, that he will destroy my organization. His ultimate goal is to destroy me because of what happened to your mother." He said in a serious tone.

My father took in a deep breath. "When you and your brother were formally inducted into the organization, he began to work against our goal and ultimately deflected from the group. He did everything in his power to try and turn you against me, but you continued to stand by me, just as your mother had. And just like her, you paid the ultimate price for my convictions."

I noticed that my father's hands began to shake.

He reached for my face and ran his cool fingers over my features.

"You blocked a fatal attack that your brother had intended for me. His hands were aimed for my heart, but you stood in front of me and absorbed the attack with your head. Your body flew back into my arms and when I finally sat up and turned you over….I-I….there was too much blood….and your body was already cold."

I felt my father's hands cup my face as another round of tears started to form in his eyes.

"Your brother was long gone by the time I looked away from your lifeless body." My father dropped his hands back to his lap. "The next day, you were too be buried. The preparations had been made, but your body had been taken. I immediately knew that Yang had come back for you. I searched for you and your brother for many years, and when I finally found you, you were long gone. Your brother had completely erased everything and kept you caged up like an animal. He created a seal on your back with false memories, so that you too would hate me, just as he does. Yang cannot defeat me alone, he needs you. Yang cannot destroy the Akatsuki alone, he needs you." My father said lifting a hand to poke his finger against my forehead. "With you at his side, he can become stronger than this whole operation, but he cannot do it without you and your memories of the Dim Mak."

I sat in silence in front of my father. The truth had been presented to me and I had no idea whether or not to believe it. My mind kept going back and forth between the memories that I had and the things that my father was saying. I hunched my body forward and hung my head into my lap, pulling my arms up and entwining my fingers in my hair. I felt the mattress underneath me shift as my father stood up and I could hear his footsteps shuffling forward. The door creaked open and then snapped shut. A warm hand rested on my back and I felt the mattress give underneath the other person's weight.

"Yin." A deep voice called to me.

I straightened my back and laid my hands by my sides, shifting my body to turn to the deep voice.

Kisame was sitting behind me; concern was present in his eyes.

I stared at him until I felt his fingers brush against my cheeks and then I closed my eyes, leaning into his large hand. Tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"Kisame." I whispered.

He pulled my body into his and wrapped his long arms around me.

"Why is this happening." I said, grabbing ahold of his cloak and burying my face in his chest.

Kisame grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from his body. He cupped my face in his large hands and leaned down to me. He stared at me for a moment and then pressed his lips to mine.

My mind went completely blank the minute I felt his lips touch mine. I was so absorbed in this man in that moment, that thinking wasn't an option anymore. I lifted my body up off of the mattress and pressed my body into Kisame's, pressing my face firmly to his.

Kisame broke our kiss and pushed back to sit on the mattress.

Rejection settled in my features and I saw the massive man in front of me begin to smirk.

"Your father is coming." He said softly.

I turned to the door and sure enough, my father opened the door, holding a rather large scroll in his hand.

He looked to Kisame and nodded.

"Will you help me Kisame?" he said lifting the large scroll towards him.

Kisame grabbed two corners of the scroll and began to back towards the opposite side of the room.

The scroll stretched across the room almost entirely and the long black lines looked like some sort of empty time line.

I stood over the scroll that my father and Kisame had lay on the floor before me and studied it further.

"I can't give you the memories that you lost, but I can share mine with you." My father said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"O-outo-san…."

He looked down to me and a smile spread across his lips.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright Yin." He said in a calm voice, gently squeezing my shoulder.

My father pushed me forward to stand in the middle of the scroll.

Kisame stood directly in front of me, standing as close to me as he could without touching the scroll under my feet.

I smiled up at the man in front of me as I heard my father mumbling something behind me. I held my hand out and reached towards Kisame. Soon, I felt my entire body go numb and my vision disappear. The entire world around me seemed to melt together as memories from my father swelled up and over into my mind. I was seeing everything that he saw and feeling every emotion that crossed his mind. From my birth to my death; everything he said, every detail, every fiber of his word was truth.

And then, the oxygen was forced from my lungs.

I felt something knock me into oblivion and I gasped for air. I could feel arms wrap around my body, and my eyes shot open.

"Kisame!" I shouted as my body jolted back into reality.

He had his arms wrapped tightly around my body, lifting me off of the scroll.

I looked up to his face and felt the tears begin to flood my eyes.

He set me back down on my feet and pulled me into his chest.

"You're alright." He said with a sigh of relief.

I heard panting coming from the man behind me. I turned my body around to see my father collapsed on the floor. I reached over the crumpled scroll to him as he pulled himself to his feet.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a gentle hug. His chest was heaving and sweat was pouring from his skin.

"O-outo-san are you alright?"

I felt him release me from his embrace and let out a deep breath.

He smiled down to me and his hand through my hair.

"Are you alright?" he countered with a smirk.

A small smile graced my lips as I nodded up to my father.

"Thank you Outo-san." I whispered, lifting a hand and placing it on his chest.

SLAM!

The loud noise filled my ears and I felt my body jolt around to see where it was coming from. A woman with an ANBU uniform was standing in the middle of the doorway, her hand was covering her stomach as if she were trying to keep herself from splitting in two. I noticed blood began to trickle down the side of her mouth and a large red puddle was beginning to form at her feet. Her whole body started shaking violently and she collapsed into the pool of blood underneath her.

"L-leader-sama….i-it's Y-Yan-n-ng-g."

**A/N: Hello! Thank you to my most recent review! I appreciate the positive energy that was sent my way! Arigato! Now, this chapter has had me on the fence. I'm happy with it, but I've been struggling with the detail and the actual flow of the sentences. I hope I did not disappoint! Arigato.**


End file.
